Shattered Peace: A Forever Destined Vignette
by Lilac Moon
Summary: 13th in the Forever Destined series. Turmoil strikes the Republic when the Imperial Underground launches an attack on Agri-Corps and the prison on Bandomeer. With the galaxy's most dangerous criminals at large, peace is shattered. A/P
1. Part 1 of 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just play here, because it's fun.

AN: Welcome to the next Forever Destined Vignette. As you can tell by the title, tragedy is about to strike. The effects of Mon Mothma's rule are being felt right away. Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Shattered Peace: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 1/?

Six months had passed since the election of the new Chancellor and already it had been a tremulous time in the Republic. Mon Mothma liked order and was very strict with her subordinates. The prosperous days under Bail Organa were over. The Senate was quarrelsome and little had been accomplished in the past few months. The scariest part was that the general population had already felt the effects of their failing system of law and as a result, crime had begun to spike. The Jedi had been kept very busy, even as Mon Mothma fought to limit their involvement in the Senate. Frustration and anger was rampant with the new administration; at least among those like Padme, who fought for the people. Like his wife, Anakin was growing quite disgusted with their new Chancellor for many reasons, the primary one being his wife's long extended hours. They no longer enjoyed their evenings at home with their children, for Padme was forced to spend many of her evenings in her office under a mountain of work delegated to her by Mon Mothma. Not spending time with their children was hurting Padme and it made him livid when someone was hurting her. He rounded the corner and saw Tyler standing his guard outside her office door.

"You can go home, Tyler," he said.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Anakin nodded.

"Padme's coming home too, even if I have to drag her out of here," Anakin replied.

"Good luck. That Sith witch was here just an hour ago, harping on her about how she needed some report done right away," he said.

"Don't worry, I'm going to deal with Mon," he replied, as he went into her office. He sighed, as he saw her asleep at her desk. He knelt beside her and softly caressed her cheek.

"Wake up angel," he said. Padme stirred and opened her bleary eyes.

"Ani...what time is it?" she asked.

"Nine thirty," he replied. She shot up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Oh my gosh...I've got to finish this," she said.

"No, you need to come home. This is ridiculous, Padme," he replied.

"I missed bedtime again, didn't I?" she asked.

"Actually no. I tried to put them to bed, but they've put their collective foot down. They refuse to go to bed until their Mommy gets home. They want you," he said. Anakin was prepared for the flood of tears that came from his wife next, as she collapsed into his arms.

"I miss them so much. I'm a terrible mother...and a terrible wife," she sobbed.

"That's not true and you know it. You're a wonderful mother and an amazing wife. What Mon is doing is both unfair and wrong. But we're going to fix that," Anakin promised.

"How?" she sniffed.

"Im going to get your mother's hours reinstated," he replied.

"How are you going to do that?" she asked. He smiled and produced a datapad from his cloak. Padme scanned the contents and her eyes widened.

"You're filing a discrimination suit against the Chancellor?" she asked.

"Luminara's been investigating for me. You'll find a list of other female Senators that have their mother's hours, which were previously granted by Bail and a list of three that Mon has granted mother's hours to in the last six months," he replied.

"But that's..." Padme started.

"Discrimination. I know, that's why we're filing the complaint," Anakin finished.

"What if Xizor tries to buy the judge?" she asked he smirked.

"I asked Judge Annae to oversee the case. And we know she can't be bought," he replied. Padme hugged him tightly.

"I love you," she said, as she choked back a sob.

"I love you too angel. I'd do anything for you," he said, as he helped her up. And Padme left her work behind for the evening. She was going home to her babies.

* * *

"Mommy!" Jayden and Jenna called, as they scampered to their parents, as they entered from the veranda.

"There's my angels," Padme said, as she knelt down to hug them, Kimberly, and then her two oldest were next.

"Mommy is so sorry I've been home so late these past few weeks," Padme told them.

"It's not your fault, Mommy," Jenna said sweetly.

"Yeah, Daddy says it's your mean boss lady's fault," Jayden added.

"We're just glad you're home, Mom," Luke said.

"Yeah and Daddy says he's going to fix it so you can come home on time," Leia added.

"Mommy, I helped Grandma make cookies for you," Kimberly said. Anakin smiled.

"Mom made a plate for you, if you're hungry," he said.

"Starved. Let's go to the kitchen for cookies and blue milk, while Mommy eats dinner. Then we'll go read a story," Padme said, as they filed toward the kitchen. Padme listened to each of them, as they began telling her about their day. Anakin felt the happiness radiating from his wife and knew everything was as it should be at the moment.

* * *

Jayden and Jenna's eyes drifted closed and then open again, as they fought sleep. Anakin watched his wife tuck them both in and kiss their foreheads. It was the simple things like this that he missed the most and he knew how much it pained Padme when she wasn't home to tuck them in. He was going to see to it that this changed.

"Goodnight my angels," Padme whispered, as they finally gave in to sleep.

"You were exactly what they needed," he told her, as she wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I don't want to miss anymore bedtimes. They're all growing so fast and I don't want to miss anything," she said.

"You won't. Not anymore," he said, as they lowered the lights. Artoo settled himself in their room, as the door slid shut. They tucked Kimberly in, then Luke and Leia next, before retiring to their own bedroom. They changed into their sleep clothes and cuddled together underneath the bedclothes. It took all of two minutes for Padme to fall asleep in her husband's arms. He held her tightly and simple watched her sleep for several minutes, before he joined her in a peaceful slumber.

* * *

Jango Fett's boots sounded thickly on the durasteel floor, as he escorted their guest to his audience with Master Sifo-Dyas. All around him, droids worked diligently on the construction of the structure around them and the deformed race of people that were responsible for his resurrection worked with them. The man behind him was none other than Xachius De'reux, cousin to Xalazar De'reux. The Master had use for him in a plot, which had yet to detailed to them. But Jango was already anxious with anticipation of the battle he was sure that was coming. They reached Sifo-Dyas' throne and both knelt before him on one knee. On one side of his throne stood his apprentice, Sith Lady Ysanne Isard and on the other side stood a Xalryn male, Commander Calmek.

"Rise," Sifo ordered.

"Master Dyas, it is an honor to finally meet you," Xachius said.

"Yes...do you know why you are here?" Sifo asked.

"No My Lord, but know that I am ready and willing to serve you," Xachius replied.

"Good, because the time has come to make our first bold strike against the Republic," Sifo announced.

"What is your plan, My Lord?" Jango asked.

"You will journey to Bandomeer and launch an attack on the prison, breaking your family out of there. Your cousin will use his influence to recruit the freed criminals to our cause, promising them compensation from carrying out assignments. Then you will attack and destroy Agri-Corps. When the Jedi go to bury their dead, it will send them a clear message, assuring them that they are next. Then you and your recruits will return here. Xanatos will accompany you, for he wishes to wait for the arrival of Qui-Gon Jinn. They have unfinished business. Boba and Kendra will also participate," Sifo said. Jango bowed.

"I will go inform my son and tell him to prepare," Jango said.

"Good. You will leave in two hours," he ordered.

"It will be an honor for the De'reux family to have this privilege to serve you, My Lord," Xachius bowed.

* * *

From the day they had met, there had been an instant attraction between them. It was purely physical of course, for evil was rooted deeply in both their hearts. She was the young, beautiful daughter of the current Sith apprentice and the man whom most considered to be the greatest Sith Lord ever before his demise. He was the young, handsome son of the most skilled bounty hunter in history. They were cold blooded killers, heartless, and merciless, thus perfect for each other.

Boba rolled away from her and sat up on the edge of the bed. She covered herself with the sheet, as he searched for his pants on the floor.

"Where are you going? I'm not finished with you," Kendra said, as she knelt behind him, pressing herself against his back.

"Dad is probably looking for me. Besides, what would your mother do if she found out we're doing what we're doing? I'd rather keep this a secret," Boba replied.

"I can handle my mother. I'm a big girl, you know," she replied seductively. He smirked.

"So I noticed," he replied. Just as they were about to climb back into bed, there was a knock.

"Boba...let's go. Get packed and ready to leave," Jango demanded.

"Sith," Boba cussed, as he returned to the task of putting his clothes back on.

"Stay here," he said, as he closed the bedroom door and went to let his father in.

"We're leaving for Bandomeer in two hours. This is a big mission, so get prepared," Jango said.

"I'll be ready," he replied.

"Good and tell your little girlfriend that she's going too," Jango said.

"What makes you think Kendra is here?" Boba asked.

"I'm not an idiot and you're my kid, after all," Jango replied, as he left.

"It's about time we got some real action," Boba said, anxious now for the mission.

* * *

Padme groaned and smacked the snooze button to silence the annoying alarm. She couldn't believe it. It just couldn't be morning already.

"Call in sick," Anakin suggested sleepily.

"I wish I could," she mumbled, as she snuggled against him.

"You can...come on, when's the last time you took a day off? The kids and I don't even have to go to the Temple today. We could spend the whole day together," Anakin said. Padme lifted her head from his chest.

"That's really tempting," she replied.

"Then do it. Stay here and let me make love to you all morning," he whispered, as he kissed her neck. She moaned, as his lips left fire in their wake.

"Come on, spend the day at home with the people you love," he urged, as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss. Padme needed no more convincing. As her husband's hands roamed her body and his lips feasted on her neck and shoulder, she left her message with Mon's assistant. She faked a convincing cough.

"Heather, I'm very ill. Please tell the Chancellor I will not be in today," Padme said, as she shut the device off and tossed it away. Anakin smirked mischievously.

"I'm all yours," she replied, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His smirk widened.

"Then I guess this is where the fun begins," he replied, as their lips crashed together with feverish intent.

* * *

_3 hours later..._

The five Skywalker children filed down the stairs in their pajamas.

"Hey, how come Mommy and Daddy aren't up yet?" Jayden asked.

"Yeah, Mommy has to go work for that mean lady," Jenna added.

"Not today. Remember, Daddy said that he was going to make Mommy take the day off," Kimberly chirped.

"Oh yeah. But I'm hungry. Who's going to make breakfast?" Luke asked.

"We are dummy," Leia replied.

"But we don't know how to cook," Luke said.

"I've watched Mommy lots of times. It can't be that hard, at least for us girls. You boys can set the table. Mommy and Daddy will be so surprised," Leia said.

"Leia, I don't think this is such a good idea," Luke warned.

"Stop being a laser brain and let's get to work," she replied, ignoring her brother's warning.

"What do we do first?" Jenna asked. Leia pulled two chairs up to the counter and Kimberly and Jenna climbed up on them.

"Get the Gondark eggs out, Luke," Leia ordered.

"Don't tell me what to do. You're not the boss of me," Luke retorted. Leia stamped her foot down.

"Do you want to make a surprise for Mommy or not?!" the brunette storm demanded. Luke sighed.

"Fine," he relented, as he got the eggs, as Leia pulled out a big skillet.

"I got the pancake mix!" Kimberly called.

"Good Kimmy. At least someone knows how to help," Leia said, glaring at her twin.

"Get a bowl and start making the batter. And Jenna, you can wash the cloudberries," Leia ordered.

"Okay," she replied. Leia looked around for Jayden.

"Where's Jay?" she asked. Luke pointed to the living area where Jayden had gone. He was sitting on the floor with his toy speeders, pretending to fly them and making speeder noises. Leia sighed in frustration.

"Boys are so stupid," she complained.

"Fine, Artoo will help me, won't you?" she asked. Artoo whirled with enthusiasm.

"Oh my, what's going on in here?" Threepio exclaimed.

"We're making a surprise breakfast for Mommy!" Jenna told him. If Threepio had the ability to blanche, he would have done so.

"Oh dear, something tells me I should wake Miss Padme," Threepio said, as he trotted off.

* * *

Padme smiled, as her husband kissed her long and deeply. They dueled for control, as they plundered each other's mouths with passionate intent.

"Wow...I can't believe we fell asleep again for another two hours," she said, as they broke the kiss.

"Well, we were pretty busy for that first hour," he replied slyly.

"Mmm...yes we were," she replied, as their lips met again. They both groaned in annoyance, as they heard Threepio call through the door after a knock.

"Not now Threepio," Anakin called.

"But Master Ani, I believe you and Miss Padme should really come downstairs.

"What's going on Threepio?" Padme asked.

"Well...the children are attempting to make you a surprise breakfast," Threepio said nervously. Anakin and Padme looked at each other and nearly laughed out loud.

"We'll be right down Threepio. Thank you," Padme called.

"Never a dull moment. At least their little hearts are in the right place," Anakin chuckled.

"Yes, they are. But let's get down there, before they burn the place down," Padme said, as they got up. Anakin slipped his sleep pants on and Padme donned her underwear and his sleep shirt, which was so big on her that it came down almost to her knees. Once they finished, they headed downstairs.

* * *

"What's going on in here?" Padme asked, as they entered the kitchen.

"We're making breakfast Mommy!" Jenna called.

"I see that," Padme said, as she brushed some flour off her face and picked her up.

"It was supposed to be a surprise," Leia said in disappointment, as her father plucked Kimberly from the other chair.

"I am very surprised and it was very thoughtful of you to make Mommy and Daddy breakfast. But why don't we let Threepio finish, so we can go spend a little time together," Padme suggested.

"Okay," Leia agreed, as they filed into the living area.

"Do you mind taking over, Threepio?" Padme asked.

"It would be my pleasure, Miss Padme. I'll have breakfast ready in no time," Threepio said. Artoo whirled rudely at him and blew an electronic raspberry at him.

"Who are you calling a brown noser, you overgrown tin can?!" Threepio said crossly.

"I told you that we shouldn't have tried to make breakfast," Luke scolded his twin.

"Whatever laser brain," Leia retorted. They may have been going to spend a quiet day at home, but it would be anything but dull...

* * *

Xanatos smirked, as he stepped off the ship. Bandomeer was a peaceful, agricultural planet for the most part. The cities had a bit of a seedy nightlife, but that could be found almost anywhere. The only major eyesore the planet had was the maximum security Jedi prison, which housed some of the galaxy's most dangerous criminals. It was built into the mountains above the lush farming acres of Agri-Corps. Xanatos clenched his fist.

"Revenge will be sweet. Today is a day of reckoning for the Jedi and the Republic," Xanatos said.

"We can be to the prison by nightfall," Jango said.

"Good. If we attack Agri-Corps in the dead of night, we'll take those Jedi rejects by surprise," Kendra said.

"Let's get moving then," Jango suggested. Boba flagged down a local transport and hopped aboard. It was empty, except for the pilot.

"Where to, son?" the pilot asked. Boba shot him at point blank range, right between his eyes.

"We won't be needing your assistance," he said, as Jango and Xachius tossed the body onto the ground. Jango took the pilot's chair and took them up...


	2. Part 2 of 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 2! Thanks for all the reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

Age check on the kids:

Luke and Leia: 11

Mara: 10

Kimberly: 9

Jayden, Jenna, and Natalie: 7

Shattered Peace: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 2/?

Padme hummed pleasurably, as she lay in her husband's arms. They were cuddled on the sofa in the playroom, just watching their children play. It had truly been a perfect day. They had done nothing, but relax and spend time with their precious babies. Jayden played with his toy ships, while Jenna and Kimberly played with their dolls. Their two oldest were engaged in one of the latest, popular holovids. And they enjoyed just being in each other's arms.

"This was such a good idea. I'm so glad I let you talk me into it," Padme said. He smiled.

"Me too. We both needed a day off. It's been too long since we just stayed home and spent the whole day with the kids," Anakin replied.

"Yeah. They seem pretty happy about it too," she replied. He smiled.

"Well, I'd say mommy's pretty happy about it too," he said. She shared his smile.

"I'm very happy," she replied, as she captured his lips in a passionate kiss.

"Excuse me, Master Ani," Threepio interrupted. Anakin groaned in annoyance.

"Threepio, you have really rotten timing," he said.

"I'm terribly sorry to bother you and Miss Padme, but there's someone at the door," he announced.

"Who is it?" Padme asked.

"I believe it is someone named Prince Xizor," Threepio answered. Padme sighed.

"Checking up on me, no doubt," she said.

"You stay here, angel. I'll deal with Prince Slimy and tell him exactly where he can go," Anakin said, as he stood up. None of them had bothered to change out of their pajamas. Padme still wore just her husband's shirt and he still wore just his sleep pants. He slipped his black muscle shirt on and closed the playroom door behind him, as he headed toward the door. He opened it, finding Xizor standing there.

"I asked to see the Senator; not you, Skywalker," Xizor said.

"My wife isn't feeling well and not up to any company. The sight of you would only make her more sick," Anakin retorted.

"Very funny, but I think we both know that Padme isn't really ill," he replied smugly.

"Excuse me, but I don't think I need you telling me anything about my wife. She's not feeling well and I'm taking care of her today, not that it's any of your business," Anakin snapped.

"But it is the Chancellor's business and she doesn't believe her little illness claim," Xizor replied. Anakin looked at him incredulously.

"Well, I don't care. I'm not dragging my wife out of bed, especially not for you," Anakin said shortly.

"Mon will not be happy about this," Xizor warned.

"My heart bleeds. Now get off our floor, because if I have to remove you myself, then it will be in pieces," Anakin snapped, as he slammed the door in his face.

"Creep," Anakin mumbled, as he returned to the playroom. Anakin plopped down on the sofa.

"So what did he want?" she asked. He shook his head, as he looked at her.

"Was he really here checking up on me?" she asked in disbelief. He nodded.

"Yep, I told him you were in bed and I was taking care of you. And that if he didn't get off our floor that he was going to be leaving in pieces," Anakin explained. Padme giggled.

"And you were really hoping that he would give you the chance to make good on that threat?" she asked.

"I really was. I really wanted to rip him to shreds, but..." he replied, with a pause.

"It's not the Jedi way," she finished.

"No, it's not. But it's the Skywalker way," he replied, with a sly smirk. She giggled again.

"I have to admit, though I never advocate violence, I would love to see you beat up that slimy green prick," she replied, as she cuddled against him.

"Mommy, what's a prick?" Jayden asked innocently. Anakin and Padme burst out laughing. The children looked at them strangely.

"It's an adult word, sweetheart and you shouldn't use it. I'm sorry, baby," Padme said, as she lifted him into her lap. Padme kissed his cheek and Jayden hugged her, before scampering down.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Jenna said.

"Wow, I guess it is almost dinner time," she replied.

"I'll order in for us tonight," he suggested.

"Okay, I'm going to go grab a shower," she replied. He raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Need some help?" he asked.

"Very much so," she replied, as they stood.

"Mommy and Daddy will be back in a little while and dinner will be here soon. Keep an on them, Threepio," Padme said, as she and Anakin headed upstairs for a shower.

* * *

As they approached the front entrance to the prison, two Jedi guards blocked their way, wielding Force pikes. The Jedi that were sent to Bandomeer had never completed their training, but did possess remedial Force training. Unfortunately, they would be no match for what was to come.

"Stop! We must see your security clearance," one of the young men ordered. Xanatos smirked.

"Of course," he said, as he ignited his crimson saber. The two young guards barely had time to cry out, before they were cut down in cold blood.

"Do it," Kendra ordered, as Boba planted a thermal detonator on the door. They stood back, as it exploded and the door crumbled. The guards were disoriented by the blast, as Xanatos and Kendra burst through with blazing red blades. Jango and Boba opened fire, killing all in their path. Kendra found the control panel and unlocked all the cells. Xachius had gone ahead and found his family. As Xalazar's cell unlocked, he and Xachius shared a brotherly hug. Along with Anya and Devan, they joined the Fetts, Kendra, and Xanatos. On the way, Xachius had explained everything to his cousin.

"Mistress Kendra, you may tell your Master that the De'reux family is at his service...and his disposal," Xalazar announced.

"That's good to hear, Mr. De'reux. Now, do you think you can convince your former inmates?" Kendra asked. Xalazar chuckled.

"I assure you that I can," he replied, as prisoners began filing out of the prison.

"My friends, may I have your attention?" Xalazar called.

"You gonna help us get off this rock?" one man called.

"Hey, I know you. They said you're the leader of the most dangerous crime family in the galaxy," another called.

"And the most lucrative. But you are right. My name is Xalazar De'reux and we all owe our freedom to the Sith Master known as Darth Tyrannus," Xalazar announced.

"Let me guess, he wants us to work for him," one called.

"Oh it is completely voluntary. But working for me through him will make you all very rich. The Sith want to strike back at the Jedi, but in order to be successful, he needs our help," Xalazar said.

"The Jedi ain't no pushovers. We're not interested in a suicide mission," another called.

"There is no room for cowards in this operation. We are attacking and destroying Agri-Corps tonight. Those who can't handle it may leave, but those who are thirsty for revenge against those who imprisoned you, may join our attack. My Master's revenge against the Jedi will be gradual, but it will begin with a bold strike. He promises those who pledge their loyalty to him will receive substantial compensation, a steady line of work, and a place to live. You can accept or try fending for yourself. If you're with us, then you will follow," Kendra announced, as she and her accomplices started down the mountain. Everyone followed...

* * *

The alarm blared to life in short, staccato blasts. It startled and disturbed all, as it awoke them from their sleep in the middle of the night. Many scrambled from their beds to see what was happening. Two men and two women, the four head leaders at Agri-Corps, rushed to the front gate.

"What's going on?" One of the women questioned their two night watchmen.

"We're under attack," one replied.

"That's absurd," one of the male leaders said, as they opened the view window. It was then that they saw the army of people approaching , as the flood lights beamed down on them. Dead security personnel littered the ground around the invaders.

"Sweet Force," he uttered.

"The prison!" the woman called in alarm, as she spotted the burning structure up in the mountain above.

"Get word to the Temple immediately!" he ordered. But as he said that, the gate exploded and they cried out, as flames consumed them. The army of villains rushed into the Agri-Corps barracks and began their killing spree. Xanatos smirked evilly, as the Fett's set fire to everything in their path.

"And so the reckoning begins..." he chuckled evilly.

* * *

The Coruscant cityscape was beautiful at night when it was all lit up and their apartment veranda was a favorite place for the Skywalker family to spend their evenings. Padme had decorated it lavishly with royal blue and white decorum and upholstery. Floor lights lined the railing, all the way around to the apartment entrance, which was lined by two grand, white pillars. The most envious structure was the fountain in the center, which at night was lit with purples, pinks, and blues. The plush, royal blue sofas and chairs, as well as the pristine white marble dining table and chairs completed the area. Padme had to admit that she was quite proud of their beautiful home and often thanked the Force for their good fortune. Dinner was done and they now munched on dessert. Four of their children were playing by the fountain, while Jenna sat in her father's lap, eagerly accepting bites of his dessert.

"That's good, isn't it?" he asked, as he fed her another bite.

"Uh huh," she nodded. Jenna looked up and saw her brothers and sisters running to the speeder that landed on their personal lading pad.

"Great Grandpa!" she called, as she hopped down and went to join her siblings. Right away, Anakin could sense something was wrong, just by the look on his Grandfather's face. The grief melted slightly, as his great grandchildren gathered around him. He could have never guessed that he and Elana would be so blessed with a large family when had adopted Qui-Gon so many years ago.

"Hello young ones," he said, with a soft smile.

"Papa, are you sad?" Jenna asked.

"Something bad has happened, hasn't it papa?" Jayden asked knowingly.

"I'm afraid so my little ones," he said, as Anakin and Padme approached.

"What is it, Grandfather? What's happened?" he asked. Yan sighed.

"There is no easy way to tell you this, but Agri-Corps has been...completely destroyed," he said. Anakin and Padme's mouths dropped open in disbelief.

"What...how is that even possible?" Anakin questioned.

"What happened?" Padme asked.

"There was a massive prison break out. Xanatos, the Fetts, a man we've identified as Xachius De'reux, and an unidentified female armed with a light saber stormed the prison, killing all personnel. Then somehow, with the help of Xalazar De'reux, they rallied the freed prisoners to their cause. Xanatos led a revolt against Agri-Corps. They were armed with light sabers, blasters, flame throwers, and explosive devices. The death toll is already catastrophic. Many survived, but while some have only minor injuries, others are critically wounded. The crops and harvest were completely destroyed as well. We are launching a massive relief effort right away. Med transports are already en route, as well as several transports full of Clones and supplies. We're leaving in thirty minutes. Your grandmother and you mother are coming, as are Jobal and Sola. If you want to leave the children behind, they'll have to stay at the Temple, unless you choose to stay behind, Padme," Yan said. She shook her head.

"There's no way I can stay behind when so many are suffering. We'll bring the kids with us and shelter them from the worst images. But I think it's important for them to learn the values of helping those in need. Helping those refugees when I was a young girl changed my life for the better," Padme said.

"We want to help," Leia said. Luke nodded.

"Yeah, we're not staying behind," Luke added. Yan nodded.

"Padme's right. This is something we all need to do," Anakin said.

"Good. Pack quickly and be at the landing pad as soon as possible," Yan said, as he got back into his speeder.

"All right, let's get packed quickly," Anakin called.

"I'll contact Bail on the way and make arrangements to attend the next session by hologram," Padme said, as they started up the stairs to get packed.

"Sifo-Dyas is behind this and he's gone too far this time," Anakin said. He was determined to make those who had done this pay...

* * *

"Master," Xanatos bowed. Sifo-Dyas' hologram.

"What do you have to report?" he questioned.

"Only good things, My Master. The former prisoners have joined our cause and Agri-Corps has been completely destroyed. Med transports have arrived and we are hiding in an underground bunker. They believe we have fled and I expect the Jedi and their Clones to arrive anytime," Xanatos reported.

"They think they are coming to help with the relief effort, but they are really walking into a war. Commander Calmek is on his way with android soldiers, as well as a few additional bio androids to aide you. Kill all that you can," Sifo ordered.

"Yes My Master," Xanatos said with a bow, as the transmission blinked out.

* * *

Anakin sighed, as he jumped their large family cruiser into hyperspace.

"Keep an eye on things, Artoo," he said, as he picked up a large silver case and ventured back into the common area, where his whole family and extended family was gathered. He set the case down and opened it, revealing several sleek, silver medium-sized blasters.

"What are those?" Sola asked.

"For protection. One of these is powerful enough to destroy their android minions and powerful enough to at least slow down a bio-android," Anakin said.

"But I thought those awful people had gone after their rampage," Jobal said.

"We can't take any chances. I have a feeling there will be more than just relief work waiting for us," Anakin said.

"We have felt an uneasiness in the Force that leads us to believe the same thing," Qui-Gon added.

"The dark side is blanketing Bandomeer. That's why we have dispatched so many Jedi, as well as Clones. We will provide defense if necessary, so everyone else may help as many as possible," Yan said. Anakin picked up one of the blasters and handed it to his wife.

"I want you to carry this, angel. Don't go anywhere without it," he said, as their eyes met.

"You think he could be there?" she asked. He nodded.

"It's a very strong possibility. I'm having second thoughts about you coming," he replied.

"Would you rather I be alone at home? Or by your side?" she questioned. He gave her a half smile.

"I suppose you and the kids are safest with me," he replied.

"That's right. Divide and conquer. That's what they're hoping to do to us, because they know we're stronger together. I feel safe knowing you'll be there to protect me," Padme replied.

"She's right. I feel better about having her nearby," Riley said, as he put his arm around her. Anakin smiled and handed Riley one the Sentry blasters.

"Wow...this is one hellava weapon," Riley said, as he examined it.

"Sure you can handle this, sweetness?" he asked. She looked at him indignantly.

"Of course I can. I am your daughter, after all," Padme replied.

"So, this thing will really mow them mechanical bastards down?" Riley asked.

"Language around the kids, Daddy," Padme scolded, knowing very well that their young ones would repeat what they heard.

"Sorry sweetness," he apologized.

"Yes, it should destroy the android minions and at least slow the bio ones down," Anakin replied, as he handed a blaster to both Tyler and Neela, then his mother, grandmother, Jobal, and Sola.

"Hopefully, we don't have to draw our weapons and hopefully we can help and save as many people as possible," Anakin said. Padme wrapped her arms around his waist and he held her close, tucking her head beneath his chin. Sola looked at her weapon uncertainly. She hated weapons, but she would do anything for her babies. She was certainly glad she had chosen to leave Pooja and Will in the hands of the Temple caretakers. It would be no place for them. It was really no place for children at all, but Ryoo and the Skywalker children were all Force sensitive. Even the youngest ones were learning to wield light sabers.

"Are you all right, darling?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes. I just don't have much experience with using a weapon," Sola replied.

"Perhaps a little target practice is in order," Obi-Wan suggested, looking to his little brother, who nodded.

"I've set up special absorbent targets in the training room. You should all try out the weapon for practice," Anakin said. They agreed and began filing down the corridor toward the training gym. The ship continued its journey through hyperspace. Their comfortable peace had been shattered once again by evil and now, they would all fight to restore peace to the galaxy and destroy the evil that threatened the balance of the galaxy...


	3. Part 3 of 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Hey everyone! I'm back with the next installment of this already exciting vignette. The Skywalker's and their extended family are about to arrive on Bandomeer. But what awaits them could very well threaten the stability of the Republic and the fate of the galaxy. So, without further ado, here is part 3! Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Shattered Peace: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 3/?

Padme sighed deeply, as the holocom went dark. She had just finished a session in which she pleaded for relief funding to be sent to Bandomeer. In the end she had got her funding, largely thanks to Bail's help. But it had been ugly getting there.

* * *

_"The Chair recognizes Senator Skywalker from Naboo..."_

_The attention turned to Padme's hologram. _

_"As you all know by now, operatives of the Imperial Underground, commanded by the Sith Lord Darth Tyrannus, have attacked and released some of the galaxy's most dangerous criminals. The Sith apprentice known as Xanatos led a revolt against Agri-Corps. They ruthlessly and senselessly murdered hundreds of innocent people and wounded hundreds more," Padme said, pausing for a moment. _

_"This year's harvest was completely destroyed and as result, this will cause food shortages for many systems. We must act right away," Padme pleaded. _

_"It's so nice of you to join us, Senator. Yesterday, your husband insisted that you were ill. But today, you seem none the worse for wear," Xizor said. _

_"This is not about me. It's about the hundreds of victims on Bandomeer that need our help," Padme replied sternly. _

_"You are awfully presumptuous in assuming that I would allow you to shirk your duties to the Senate to go on this rescue crusade, especially when I've already sent aide workers and Clones to Bandomeer," Mon said. _

_"The Jedi are my family and I must do what I can to help," Padme replied. _

_"You didn't clear this with me...but you will have your funding. However, when you return to Coruscant, we will meet to discuss subsequent disciplinary action. Furthermore, I will be sending Prince Xizor and Senator Organa to oversee the relief effort," Mon said. Padme steeled herself against Mon's glare._

_"If helping these innocent people warrants disciplinary action, then so be it," Padme replied._

* * *

Padme sighed, knowing it was likely Mon would suspend her when she returned to Coruscant just out of spite. She felt a pair of strong arms encircle her waist, and instantly felt herself calm and leaned back against him.

"Yes...and if she thinks she's going to get away with suspending you, she has another thing coming," Anakin said. Padme turned in his embrace, gazing up at him.

"I really don't care if she does. It wouldn't change my decision to go on this relief mission. I would have gone whether she gave me permission or not," Padme replied. He smiled.

"I know. That's one of the many things I love about you. You stand up for what you believe in," he replied. She smiled back.

"Well, sometimes I'm a lot more afraid than you think, with all the threats it brings. I've always stood up for what I believe in, because it's the right thing to do. But the truth is that before I met you, I didn't really care whether I lived or died; not after what Palo did to me," she said, pausing for a moment.

"But then I met you and my life changed forever. My life had meaning then and it scared me when people would threaten to take me away from you. But I don't give up. My love for you and our children gives me the courage I need to stand up for what's right. And your love gives me the strength I need," she said. He smiled and caressed her face.

"You are the most amazing woman I've ever met and I will love you for eternity," he promised.

"And I you, my love," she replied, with tears in her eyes, as their lips met with tender, smoldering passion.

"Come on. Our ETA is thirty minutes, so we better get ready," he said. She nodded, as they departed for their bedroom to change...

* * *

The ramp lowered on the Syrian cruiser, as Anakin landed the ship and cut the engines. His father and grandfather were the first ones down the ramp. They had landed at the relief camp that had already been set up by those arriving before them. Occupied tents stretched across the burnt, smoking soil as far as the eye could see. Anakin and Padme were next down the ramp, as everyone else filed down behind them. The once grand Agri-Corps Temple that should have been seen in the distance was no more. In its place was a massive pile of burning cinders and billowing smoke, some of the wall beams and stabilizers still stood in place, but were burning and quickly joining the pit of wreckage below them. In the far distant mountains, smoke could also been seen wafting from another massive pile of rubble that had once been the Maximum Security Prison, run by the Jedi. Next to Kessel, it had once been the prison with the tightest security imaginable. It was also considered a blessing to those criminals sent there, for the prisoners received much more humane treatment. It was well known that almost no one came out of Kessel alive. But despite their humane treatment in the prison, the convicts quickly rallied together in a conquest to senselessly slaughter massive amounts of innocent people. Men, women, and children, all races and species. No one was spared. There was no discrimination; just genocide on everything living thing present, including all plant life. Agri-Corps supplied its entire sector and many surrounding ones with all or at least some of their food source. People were going to starve, unless they were able to get a massive amount of food into the region. Fortunately, Padme had already contacted the Queen of Naboo and her planet was generously committing all the food, water, and supplies that they could. Alderaan was the same, as was Corellia, and even the partially impoverished Jabiim had donated what they could. Dantooine, Chandrilla, Falleen, and many other systems were slowly following suit. The carnage made Anakin both livid and sick at the same time. Agri-Corps was a staple in Jedi history and culture. It was often poked fun at, as a place where the unwanted or "rejects" were sent. But that's not what Agri-Corps was at all. It was true that those with lower midichlorian counts and less potential were sent there. But the work they did was no less important. They grew and exported food, feeding millions and millions of people. They still practiced at their combat skills and engaged in meditation. And they humbly relied on the guidance of the Force to aide them in their daily lives. They were much respected by most in the Temple on Coruscant, despite how they were portrayed by the skewed view of the media.

"You will not get away with this, Sifo. I will not let your heinous acts go unpunished. To murder your own brethren is treasonous and I will see that you are punished," Anakin heard his grandfather say with carefully controlled grief in his voice. He felt his wife slide her arms around his waist, just as his grandmother was doing the same with his grandfather, offering her comfort to him in this time of despair. He took comfort in Padme's soothing presence, as their children looked on. He never wanted them to see any of this, but at the same time, he knew it was their destiny to help those in need and serve the galaxy, just as it was for himself and Padme. He gauged each of their feelings. He felt anger and sadness from Luke and Leia, mostly sadness and fear from Kimberly. And from Jayden and Jenna as well, though he wasn't sure they yet understood the extremities of the situation

_"Be mindful of your feelings. Release your negative emotions into the Force, little ones,"_

Anakin communicated through the Force, letting his strong, protective presence soothe his family. They saw Mace and Yoda approach, both with solemn experiences.

"A sad day this is for the Jedi. Much relief work there is to be," Yoda said.

"We're ready to help Masters. Just tell us where you'd like all of us to start," Obi-Wan said.

"Assignments for you we have. Even important jobs we have for the youngest Skywalkers. Traumatized, many of the surviving younglings are. Perhaps your young ones can put them at ease," Yoda said. Anakin and Padme knelt down to their three youngest.

"How about you three go with Master Yoda to the youngling tent and play with some of the other kids," Padme said.

"They really need some friends right now. Can you go help with that?" Anakin asked them. The three children nodded, before hugging their parents tightly.

"Come, come, young ones," Yoda said, tapping his gimmer stick. It was no secret that Yoda loved the younglings and having the elder, yet powerful Master watching over all the young children put them all at ease. Bant and Barriss approached and Mace turned to them.

"We're tending to the many wounded, but we need extra hands. Elana, Shmi, Jobal, Sola, and Padme stepped forward, along with Ryoo and Leia. They left with Bant and Barriss, leaving the men to tend to things with Mace.

* * *

The most critical patients had been sent to the hospital unit in the city, including all the burn victims. The rest were being treated in their makeshift medical facility and then once they were stable enough, they were put into medical transports. Medical facilities on Polis Massa, Naboo, Alderaan, Chandrilla and Coruscant were accepting patients, for the hospital on Bandomeer was already filled past maximum capacity. Their makeshift medical facility was the warehouse that used to house all the farming equipment. It had remained untouched, being that it was in the opposite direction from where the fire spread, before it was extinguished by the Clone ship's water bombs. The equipment had been removed and replaced with medical supplies, machines, consoles, bacta tanks, beds, and patients. Blankets made dividers separating patients in a haphazard manner. Padme felt her heart go out to them all. This suffering was all so unnecessary. But she was ready to help.

"Where do you want us, Bant?" she asked.

"Well, we mostly need help with tending to the needs of those we've already patched up. Nurse duties basically. Sola can assist Barriss with some of the minor triage, like she does at home. I'll have the rest of you begin making rounds and then help serve meals to those who can eat. Padme, I have a special job for you and Leia can stay with you if she wishes," Bant said.

"What is it?" Padme asked. Bant sighed.

"Padme, I'm afraid I have several rape victims on my hands. As you know, the prison was home to many who were put there for rape and other heinous acts. Many women were terrorized in the attack. I know you council victims in your spare time. Most are very withdrawn, because the rapes were especially brutal. But I know you know how to talk to them. I'd like their state of mind to improve before I have them moved to one of the med transports. You'll find a file with the description of their individual attacks on the stand outside each of their spaces'. It's Leia's choice on whether she wants to go with you," Bant said. Padme looked down at her daughter.

"It's up to you sweetie," Padme said. Leia clutched her mother's hand.

"I want to help you, mom," she said. Padme smiled at her.

"Okay," Padme said, as Bant pointed to a clustered corner of beds, with blankets as dividers. Padme nodded and headed for the first victim with Leia in tow.

* * *

The Clones worked diligently, manning equipment such as cranes to lift away broken beams and chunks of duracrete. They used large, mechanized scooping machines to push all the rubble into mounds of debris. Digging machines were working at creating a place to bury their dead. Agriculture analysts were taking soil samples to determine whether the soil would ever be able to support crops again. The possibility that they could have to relocate Agri-Corps to another farming planet was a very real scenario at the moment. Anakin stood by with his brother, as they help move some of the debris with the Force. With each and every body that was pulled from the rubble, Anakin had to release his emotions into the Force, as did Obi-Wan and the other Jedi around them.

"Can you make any conclusions yet?" Yan asked the female analyst, as she and her team finished collecting soil samples.

"We won't know anything definite until I get these samples back to my lab for testing. But I'm afraid I'm not optimistic about the results. This soil suffered a lot of damage and I estimate that it could be many years before anything will grow here again. I'm sorry. I wish I had better news," she said regrettably.

"Thank you for your sympathies. Please keep me informed with what you find," Yan replied, as she and her team departed for her ship.

* * *

Anakin took a long gulp from one of the water canteens and spotted Commander Rex taking a much needed break. Some believed that one Clone soldier was the same as the next. But Anakin knew better, as did most Jedi who had fought alongside them in the Clone Wars. They each had different personalities and skills. Rex was Anakin's favorite and choice as one of the leading battalion Commander's. Rex and his squad were loyal to the Republic as a whole, but their personal loyalties lay with Anakin, as he had looked out for each and everyone of them during the war. To him, they weren't disposable soldiers like their droid counterparts on the other side. There was no doubt about it. Rex was troubled; Anakin could tell.

"How are you holding up?" Anakin asked, as he sat down beside him.

"Fine sir," he replied.

"I don't even have to use the Force to tell that something is troubling you, Rex," Anakin replied. The Clone Commander sighed.

"That obvious, huh?" Rex asked.

"You guys are Clones; not droids," Anakin replied.

"I know. And I see victims all the time. I'm not sure why this mission has got to me more than usual," Rex stated.

"Dealing with victims is always excruciating. But this time one of the villains has a face. A face that you and your brothers are very familiar with," Anakin said.

"Damn...you really know how to pinpoint the source of a problem," Rex replied.

"Rex, you nor your brothers are responsible for the sins of Jango Fett," Anakin assured him.

"Maybe not, but the same man who commanded this attack also ordered our creation. I don't feel too good about that," Rex replied, referring to Sifo-Dyas.

"Rex, it may have been Sifo-Dyas that ordered the creation of the Clone army, but his intentions for all of you failed. You guys fight for the right side and that's what matters," Anakin told him.

"Maybe, but that's only because you and your wife fought to have us reprogrammed after Palpatine's death. Some thought it would have been better if we were destroyed," Rex said.

"Well, they're wrong. You may be Clones and you may have been engineered to follow orders, but each and everyone of you has a soul and you all possess the willpower to make choices," Anakin said. Rex smiled slightly.

"Well, it's nice to have someone believe in us," Rex replied. Anakin patted him on the shoulder.

"Everything I said is true, Commander. Now, let's finish up for the day, before it gets dark," Anakin said.

"Yes sir," he responded.

* * *

Padme started reading the first file of the first victim and already, she wanted to wretch. This girl wasn't just raped, but she was beaten and brutalized too, all while her friends and family were dying around her. She looked down at her twelve-year-old daughter.

"Sweetheart, are you sure you want to come with me?" she asked. Leia nodded.

"I want to help people like you do, mommy," Leia replied. Padme smiled at her and smoothed her hand through her chocolate hair.

"Okay," Padme said, as they quietly stepped into the girls' space. Her name was Lisa and she was twenty-two.

"Hi Lisa, my name is Padme. How are you feeling?" she asked softly. The young strawberry blonde turned to look at her.

"Okay I guess. Are you a nurse?" she asked.

"No...but I can get you something if you need it," Padme replied, as she surveyed the girl's injuries. She had a black eye and there was bruises on her face from someone's fist. Her lip was healing from being split and there was a bandage on her nose, indicating that it had been broken and her jaw was also swollen.

"No, I'm fine. Why are you here?" Lisa asked, noticing the young girl beside her.

"I was hoping we could talk," Padme said, as she sat down in a chair.

"About what?" Lisa asked, very leery.

"About what happened," Padme replied, watching the girl stiffen.

"No...there's nothing to talk about. Just go away!" Lisa spat.

"Lisa...I know this is hard. Believe me, I know," Padme replied.

"How...how could you know?" Lisa asked angrily, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Because at one time...I was a victim too," Padme told her.

"You? You were raped?" she asked. Padme nodded.

"Years ago. It was really hard to cope with and it nearly destroyed me from the inside out. It took me a long time to get my confidence back. But I did and you will too," Padme told her. The young woman burst into tears and Padme hugged her tightly, slowly rocking her back and forth.

"He...he told me I wanted it...that I liked it," she sobbed.

"He told me I deserved what he was giving to me," she continued.

"He was wrong. And that monster will pay for his crimes when he's brought to justice," Padme said.

"I feel so dirty and ugly. I just want to scrub my skin off!" she cried.

"Shh...I know. It's very normal to feel this way, but you must not blame yourself. None of this is your fault. In time, you'll heal what happened and things will be okay. It will be a long road and it won't happen overnight. But it will happen," Padme assured her.

"How can you be so sure?" she asked. Padme smiled.

"Because you have lots of people that love you, just like I do," Padme replied, as she put her hand on the young woman's. Leia followed suit and put her hand on her mother's.

"Lisa, this is my daughter Leia," she said. Lisa sniffed.

"Hello Leia," she replied.

"Hi," Leia said.

"We'll let you get some rest now, but we'll come back in the morning if you'd like," Padme said. She nodded.

"Goodbye Lady Skywalker," Lisa said. Padme looked back at her and smiled.

"I wasn't sure you recognized me," Padme replied.

"It took me a minute, but around here, we know all about the Chosen One. He's here, isn't he? He's going to capture the people that did this, right?" Lisa asked. Padme nodded.

"He will bring them to justice," Padme promised.

* * *

Xanatos stared out at the horizon, as Bandomeer's sun slowly dipped toward the horizon. His reinforcements had arrived in the form of droids, android soldiers, and a few select bio androids of the Master's choice.

"Its almost sundown. Let's ready for the attack," Kendra ordered. Their regime was hungry for a second helping of revenge.

* * *

The campfire was roaring now, as Anakin and Luke added to what Qui-Gon had started. Padme returned to the campsite, having finished helping with cleaning up everything from the evening meal. She gazed up at the blanket of stars above her, captivated by their intricate beauty in the midnight sky. She turned to her husband, as he approached and welcomed his embrace. Neither of them were quite ready to talk about everything they had seen and heard so far. At the moment, holding each other did far more to comfort their troubled souls than words could right now. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Their lips met in a loving kiss and they gazed into each other's eyes. Padme tucked her head underneath her husband's chin, content to be held in his strong arms. But suddenly, an explosion shattered their moment.

"We're under attack!" they heard people shout.

"No...not again..." Padme cried, knowing the surviving, traumatized victims couldn't handle anymore. Blaster fire ran out, as the Clones leapt into battle as the first line of defense. Anakin covered Padme with his body, as he gathered their children with Luke's help.

"Luke, get your mother and siblings to a safe place!" Anakin called.

"But where?" Luke asked. Anakin looked around at the chaos surrounding them. It was a good question.

"I'll get them to the warehouse. It's the most sturdy structure and will be heavily guarded," Qui-Gon said.

"Go Padme," he urged, as Qui-Gon took her hand.

"Be careful!" she called. As Qui-Gon led Padme and the children, Obi-Wan led his wife, Jobal, Shmi, and Elana there as well. They safely filed their loved ones into the warehouse, which was heavily guarded by both Jedi and Clones.

"Well, well, if it isn't Master Jinn and Obi-Wan too. Two for the price of one," Xanatos said, as he ignited his crimson blade.

"Xanatos...call off this senseless attack at once," Qui-Gon said.

"Oh, now where's the fun in that?" he asked, as he launched at the two Jedi. Father and son ignited their emerald and azure blades, as battle erupted between them...


	4. Part 4 of 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 4! The intense excitement continues and accelerates at hyper speed in this next installment. Enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Shattered Peace: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 4/?

Explosions rocketed around them and fire lit the skies of Bandomeer once again. Xanatos cackled evilly, as his blade deadlocked with Qui-Gon's and Obi-Wan's.

"This time, I will have my revenge, my old Master. I'm going to make you both pay for what you did to me," Xanatos said.

"Everything that happened to you was your own fault. It's time you stop blaming my father for your own foolishness," Obi-Wan retorted. Xanatos snarled.

"You won't be so confident when I kill your father right before your eyes," Xanatos spat, as he knocked Obi-Wan away and went one on one with Qui-Gon.

"Xanatos, you need to stop this now! Innocent people are going to get hurt," Qui-Gon pleaded.

"Good...the more casualties, the better. And it's time to make sure you're one of those casualties!" Xanatos screamed, as he brought his blade down on Qui-Gon's. The aging Jedi struggled against Xanatos' superior, inhuman strength. Xanatos chuckled evilly, as Qui-Gon struggled fruitlessly against him. He inhaled deeply.

"Ah...the sweet smell of death," he taunted.

"You must know that Anakin will stop you. You, nor your accomplices stand a chance against him. With every life you take, you only make him stronger and more determined to destroy your Master's evil," Qui-Gon taunted back. But Xanatos only cackled in amusement.

"Skywalker is going to be too busy with other things," Xanatos said mysteriously.

"What are you talking about?" Obi-Wan demanded, as he leapt back into the battle.

"Take a look behind me and you'll understand," Xanatos taunted. It was then that they spotted the figure behind the former Jedi turned Sith. After years of speculation, their fears were realized. Palo smirked evilly at them, as he continued to approach the warehouse.

"No..." Qui-Gon cried, as he tried fruitlessly to get past Xanatos. But the Sith backhanded him across the side of his face. Blood sprayed from his nose and trickled down his chin from his split lip. A large bruise was darkening his skin in the place where he'd been hit. But the pain didn't concern him. Padme was like his daughter and the thought of that monster hurting her again made his blood run cold. After trying to advance on Palo as well, Obi-Wan found himself on his back, sporting a deep, bleeding gash on his forehead. Xanatos brought his blade down on Qui-Gon and he blocked it with his own. Obi-Wan fought a wave of nausea that was sweeping him, as they watched Palo enter the warehouse.

"You didn't really think I was going to let you spoil the fun, did you? I do hope he goes easy on the pretty little Senator, but from what I hear, he's pretty angry with her. I don't think she'll see the light of another day," Xanatos taunted.

"_Anakin...you have to get to Padme now!"_ Qui-Gon cried out silently and frantically to his son through the Force, even as Xanatos continued to dominate the battle between them.

~*~

The lights and tables in the warehouse trembled violently, as the battle raged outside.

"Mommy...I'm scared," Jenna whimpered. Padme picked her up and kissed her blonde hair.

"It's okay baby. Daddy's not going to let anything bad happen to us," Padme assured her. The warehouse door creaked open and a cloaked figure limped inside. The person looked hurt, like they might need help. Padme put Jenna down beside her brother and carefully approached the person that looked like they might be a Jedi.

"Excuse me...are you hurt? We have medical supplies in the back," Padme said, as she tried to see under the cowl. A sudden bad feeling swept through her, as the person reached out and grabbed her waist. The cowl dropped and Padme's heart stopped.

"No..." she cried, as she tried to sever his vice-like grip, but to no avail.

"Oh my God!" Sola screamed, as she saw his face. Padme's frightened scream sounded, as Palo slammed her against the wall.

"Let her go!" Elana cried. But Palo ignored her, as he wrapped icy metal fingers around Padme's slender neck.

"I told you that you'd never truly escape me. You belong to me and it's time I remind you of that," he hissed in her ear.

"Let my mom go!" Luke yelled, as he charged at Palo, with his azure blade blazing. Palo drew his blaster and fired at the young padawan. Luke deflected them harmlessly at the walls and sliced through Palo's blaster. Palo snarled and blocked the light saber blade with his forearm. Luke was stunned when his blade failed to slice through the limb. Palo chuckled evilly, as he applied pressure against the weapon and Luke struggled against his oppressive strength.

"No...please don't hurt him..." Padme pleaded. Luke's saber cracked and fizzled out. Palo laughed evilly, as he picked the boy up and slammed him into the wall. Padme screamed, as her son fell unconscious to the floor, with blood leaking from his skull. She tried to kneel down to pick him up, but Palo held her back.

"Luke...Luke!" Padme cried, as her captor held her at bay.

"Shut up," he snapped.

"Who's next?" Palo taunted. All three of her daughters were crying, but Jayden and Ryoo stepped forward, igniting their blades. Fear gripped Padme, as she cared far more about their lives than her own.

"No...leave them alone! Leave them alone and I'll go with you!" Padme pleaded. Palo smirked. The offer was too tempting for him to resist. He grabbed her arm and tugged her toward the door.

"No...mommy!" her children cried.

"It'll be okay babies...mommy will be okay," she said, trying to reassure them.

"I have just the place we can go. You're going to pay, Padme. I've been ordered to turn you over to Master Sifo-Dyas, but not until I break you! Not until I make you pay," he hissed, as he pulled her along outside the warehouse. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan tried to get past Xanatos, but it was no use. Palo marched her toward a speeder in the near distance. She knew Palo planned to torture and rape her. She also knew he might even kill her, despite his orders to turn her over to the Sith Master. But Padme wasn't going to let him do it without a fight. She pretended to trip and fell to the ground on her stomach.

"Get up," Palo growled, as he grabbed her cloak, ripping it off. Padme rolled over and pointed her Sentry blaster at him. She pumped several blasts into his chest, sending him flying back several feet. She scrambled to her feet and took off running, desperately searching for her husband. Palo leapt to his feet, holding his chest in pain. The artificial skin had been melted away and the titanium durasteel could bee seen beneath it.

"You're dead Padme...you're dead!" he screamed, as he gave chase...

~*~

Obi-Wan cried out in pain, as he held the burning gash he now had across his abdomen, as a result of Xanatos' blade grazing him. Xanatos prepared to bring his blade down on both of them again, when an unseen force lifted him into the air and sent him crashing into a post. Mace and Yoda ignited their violet and emerald blades respectively, launching into battle...

~*~

Anakin slashed his glowing blade in a series of vicious swipes, sending flails of searing energy. It was making spare parts out of the droids, but the android soldiers were proving to be more resilient, as it was taking more than one attack from him to dismantle them. As a result, they had already claimed several Clone casualties, as well as the lives of Masters Pablo Jill and Stass Allie. Anakin intensified his powers, as he successfully ripped three androids to shreds. He suddenly sensed an attack coming at him from behind. He turned and caught the Force lightning with his saber. The attacker was the beautiful young blonde woman they had not been able to identify.

"You're making a mess of my Master's creations," she scolded with an evil smirk.

"My heart bleeds," Anakin spat, as he energized his saber with more power, nullifying her attack. He shoved her back with the Force and she crashed into one of her own soldiers. She seethed angrily and then smirked, as she stood up.

"You are strong. I like strong men. It's too bad you won't join my Master. There's much more entertaining things we could be doing, rather than fighting," she taunted.

"Like I'd give a Sith witch like you the time of day," he spat back. She snarled and ignited her blade. Kendra charged at the Chosen One and screamed in horror, as her blade shattered against his upon contact.

"You're way out of your league," Anakin replied, as he speared her through the abdomen. She screamed in pain, as the gaping hole in her stomach burned. She dropped to her knees and glared up at him.

"KILL HIM!" she screamed. Anakin whipped around and blocked Boba's flame thrower. As he successfully deflected the flames, Jango's grabbling cable trapped him in its bindings. Six barbed spears sunk into his skin and an electromagnetic pulse tore through his body with a vengeance.

"Boba, get her back to this ship for medical attention. I'll take care of this Jedi scum," Jango spat, as he whipped the cable around, lifting Anakin off the ground and then slamming him into a metal post. Anakin fell to the ground, writhing in immense, blinding pain.

"_Anakin...you have to get to Padme now!"_ he heard his father call to him through the Force.

"PADME!" Anakin cried, as he felt his wife's intense fear. A cold chill froze his blood in its veins. It was Palo. He was here. He had found her.

"You've got bigger problems other than worrying about your little whore," Jango spat, as he viciously kicked the young Jedi in the ribs.

"You're the one that's got to worry, Fett," Riley spat, as he discharged a blast from his Sentry blaster. Jango was knocked head over heels by the special weapon, leaving him stunned. Riley bent down beside his son-in-law and carefully pulled the barbs out and sliced through the cable.

"Thanks Riley," Anakin said, as Riley helped him up.

"Don't mention it, son," he replied.

"We have...to get to Padme. He has her," Anakin said.

"Who?" Riley questioned.

"Palo," Anakin answered.

"Dammit...can you handle this scumbag?" Riley asked. Anakin wiped the blood from his cut lip.

"Yeah, I'm going to finish him once and for all. Go find her and I'll be right behind you," Anakin replied.

"Well, well, I thought I'd never see the day that Riley Zander deflected to the other side. I heard you were a traitor. I mean, I knew you were always a loser, but a traitor too. Such a disgrace. Riley Zander...the family man," Jango cackled.

"You're the only loser here, Fett. I got lucky and love saved me. But you could never change and you're going right back to Sith hell where you belong," Riley spat.

"Big words coming from a man I nearly killed in our last meeting. Why not stick around and I can finish what I started by taking the other eye," Jango taunted.

"Sorry, but I got bigger fish to fry, like the little bastard that's trying to hurt my baby girl. Rot in hell, sleamo," Riley spat, as he took off to find Padme.

"What makes you so sure that you can really defeat me, Chosen scum? My new android body is nearly indestructible. Your silly weapon you built barely scratched the surface," Jango boasted. But Anakin's eyes were closed and he acted like he didn't hear him. His focus was on gathering and summoning his powers. His love for Padme fueled his ambition as always. The Force recognized his pleading call and gave its champion the unfathomable power he needed, knowing that it would be used to slay evil. Anakin's eyes snapped open. His entire body had white waves of power rolling off it. His eyes were a startling, cobalt blue and his light saber blazed with white fire. Jango snarled and fired his flamethrower, but Anakin walked right through the flames, as his power nullified them upon contact with him. Jango's eyes widened in fear, as the young Jedi closed in on him. The last thing the evil bounty hunter saw was Anakin's white fire consuming his body. And when the white fire died, not even ashes remained. Anakin turned to observe the battle that still raged between the Clones and androids. With a fierce battle cry, white energy erupted from him, searing through all the androids and droids, destroying every single one in his path. He extinguished his blade and clipped it to his belt, as the Clones stared at him in awe. Such an intense manifestation of power had taken a huge toll on him. He relaxed his power, as the aura disappeared, though his eyes still remained an intense, frightening blue. Despite feeling so drained, nothing was going to stop him from finding Padme.

~*~

Sifo-Dyas stood in his ships' med bay, which orbited Bandomeer. Many of the freed convicts, including the De'reux family had already docked shuttles in the landing bay. Boba had just learned that Skywalker had destroyed Jango. The livid young man had quickly left for his shuttle again, seeking revenge on the Chosen One. Sifo paid him no mind, for his plans did not hinge on the survival of Fett or his son. His apprentice, Ysanne Isard, who was also Kendra's mother, was also livid. He wasn't surprised by the girl's predicament. She was a fool to have actually faced Skywalker, but he didn't expect much from the spawn of Sidious. He almost ordered his scientists not to bother saving her. But he needed Ysanne's cooperation at this time.

"Report!" Ysanne demanded of the deformed Xalryn doctor.

"The Chosen One's power ate away at most of her internal organs. But we will sustain her in the bacta tank and begin work on the bio genetics. When we're finished, she'll be whole again, not to mention that she will possess the immense strength and power like our other bio-androids. The process will take time, however,"

"Just save her, you fools, or I'll kill you all!" Ysanne threatened.

"Calm yourself, Ysanne," Sifo warned.

"Master, tell me that you will not allow Skywalker to get away with this!" Ysanne yelled.

"Skywalker is not your concern. Everything is going according to my plan," Sifo replied.

"Skywalker must pay and I'll go take care of him myself!" Ysanne yelled in rage. But Sifo stopped her with a painful barrage of black Force lightning, reminding her that he was still in charge.

"Don't overestimate your value to me, apprentice, because you can be replaced! You will follow my orders. Is that understood?!" he yelled, as he ceased his attack.

"Y...yes my Master," she rasped, her voice laced with pain. He poured more Force lightning into her for several more minutes, before ceasing. He had seen the battle between Jango and Anakin. He had seen the Chosen One's incredible eruption of power. He had to have that power, even if it was in the form of the Chosen One's servitude to him. And then, there was Skywalker's wife. He had to admit that he had developed a bit of an obsession with her. It had nothing to do with love of course, but she fascinated the dark Lord immensely. She was by far the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, worthy to be classified as a goddess. Add to that, she was the source of the Chosen One's incredible powers and she had produced five Force sensitive children. One of which he expected had a midichlorian count almost as high as his father's. He had no proof, but he suspected that young Jayden possessed an abyss of power locked deep inside him; just like his father. And that was where Padme came in. Not only was she worthy to become his Queen, but she was capable of producing him a powerful heir. He knew Ysanne would be livid with him for not choosing Kendra to produce his heir, but the young woman was far from worthy in his eyes. No...only one woman would do. Now, he just had to hope that idiot Palo didn't screw up and brought her to him like he was supposed to. With that thought, he decided that it might be time to take matters into his own hands.

"Calmek, ready my shuttle. We're going down to the planet," he ordered.

"Yes My Lord," Calmek reported.

"Stand by for my orders, Ysanne," Sifo ordered.

"Yes My Master," she answered obediently.

~*~

Padme ran frantically and literally for her life. She reached a cluster of rocky outcropping, just a short distance from a very large lake. As she began climbing around the rocks, she looked back and saw that Palo had nearly caught up to her. She raised her blaster and fired at him again. But he was ready this time and dodged her attacks. She started running again, almost tripping over the rocks. But she suddenly yelped in pain, as he yanked her by the hair, capturing her in his iron grip once again.

"Nooo!" Padme screamed, as he threw her down on the ground. She rolled away just in time, as he aimed a kick at her ribs.

"You don't get it, do you Padme? You belong to me! You're father sold you to my family. I own you!" he screamed, as he balled his fist and aimed for her face. She cried out and shied away. His fist crunched into a good sized rock beside her, turning it into rubble. He hauled her up and slammed her against a large rock, pinning her legs down with his own.

"It's time I teach you a lesson you won't soon forget. Too bad I'm going to have to mess up this pretty little face," he taunted, as he touched her cheek. She shied away in disgust, as she struggled to get away, but his strength was too overpowering.

"Let me go!" Padme screamed, desperately.

"Stop trying to escape Padme. I told you that you're mine..you always have been," he taunted. She kneed him in the groin, a part of him that was still very much organic. He growled in pain and she yelped, as he slapped her face, creating a stinging red mark on her cheek.

"Nice try...you'll pay for that one too, you little whore," he spat, as he pinned her down again. Padme tried to stall.

"He wasn't my father, you know," she said.

"What are you talking about?" Palo demanded

"Ruwee...he wasn't my real father," she answered.

"I don't give a damn. That doesn't change anything," Palo growled, as he put his hands on her hips. He was going to rape her. She was out of time.

"_I love you Ani, no matter what happens,"_ she said silently. Suddenly, the side of Palo's head exploded in pain, as a blast from a Sentry blaster slammed into his Temple. It threw him off his beautiful captive and head first into a large rock. The weapon had torn the skin away from half his face, revealing both metal and human tissue beneath. Padme shied away from the gruesome sight, as her father stood there with a smoking Sentry blaster. He was livid, but not at her. His rage was directed at the man who had tormented her for years.

"It happens to change everything, you little bastard. If I'd been around when Padme was little, I'd never have let a sniveling, degenerate like you anywhere near my baby girl," Riley growled.

"So, you're the proud father of the little tramp," Palo taunted. Riley pumped two more blasts into the bio-androids' chest.

"News flash, sleamo. I ain't above smashing you to bits. I used to eat little bastards like you for breakfast," Riley taunted, as he holstered his blaster and helped Padme up.

"Daddy," she cried in relief, as she threw her arms around him.

"It's okay sweetness. He ain't gonna hurt you again," Riley promised, as he held his trembling daughter.

"How touching. Excuse me while I vomit," Palo spat, as he stood up. Riley guarded Padme by standing in front of her.

"I killed that scum of a stepfather for hurting her and I'm going to kill you too," Riley growled. Palo chuckled.

"You seem to be forgetting that my strength is far superior to yours. After I beat you to within an inch of your life, I'll make sure to let you live long enough to watch me torture your baby girl," Palo taunted. His words drove Riley way past rational thinking, as he drew his curved, prized blade from the scabbard on his back.

"You'll do no such thing! I'll never let you touch her again!" Riley screamed.

"Daddy!" Padme cried out, as they charged at each other.

~*~

Sifo-Dyas stepped out of his personal shuttle behind Calmek. The air was thick with smoke and soot, evidence of the battle that raged here. But one thing was clear; Bandomeer would never be the same again.

"Well, it seems I was right. I knew that you would want to come down and see the destruction you've wrought for yourself," Yan said, as he approached. Sifo smirked, as he turned to face his old friend.

"Ah...the illustrious Count Dooku. It's so nice to see you again, my friend," Sifo taunted.

"You've killed hundreds of innocent people in this instance alone! You are no friend of mine!" Yan spat angrily.

"Really Yan, I would love to catch yo, but I have other matters I must tend to," Sifo said. The Count responded by igniting his emerald colored, curved handled light saber.

"You'll have to get through me first," Yan threatened. Sifo chuckled.

"Well, I guess I have plenty of time to kill you while my henchman retrieves what I seek," Sifo said, as he drew his light saber, igniting the crimson blade.

"Find the Senator and bring her to me, unharmed," Sifo ordered.

"Yes My Lord," Calmek answered, as he began his search.

"What do you want with Padme?" Yan demanded. The Sith chuckled.

"I enjoy the lovely Senator's company. With her in my possession, the Chosen One's power is as good as mine," Sifo taunted.

"Anakin will never let you get your hands on her," Yan said.

"We shall see, old friend. We shall see," he replied, as their blades crashed together.

~*~

Palo hadn't been kidding about his superior strength. Riley coughed up blood, as he heaved air into his lungs. Another vicious kick to his chest broke two more ribs in addition to the three that had already been broken.

"Daddy!" Padme screamed in horror.

"Run Padme!" Riley croaked.

"Palo...please stop!" Padme pleaded, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Run now Padme!" Riley screamed, as Palo punched him in the gut, dropping him to the ground again. Since he was someone who had never possessed such power before, he was enjoying abusing it. He smirked evilly, as he started toward her.

"No..." Riley groaned in pain. Palo chuckled, as he slowly approached his victim, who was frozen in fear. He pulled a leather strap from his belt and wrapped it tightly around his hand.

"I'm going to enjoy this immensely, Padme. I'm going to enjoy your screams and pleas for mercy. I'm going to enjoy messing up that pretty face. I'm going to enjoy your blood on my hands. And I'm going to enjoy breaking you," he hissed as he neared her. She raised her blaster, but he viciously knocked it out of her hands, before lunging at her and toppling her to the ground. Padme screamed, as he pinned her legs and raised his hand to strike her. She screamed again and covered her face, waiting for the pain. But it was Palo's pained scream that caused her to look up. She watched, as he held his hand in pain, as if someone were crushing it. And someone was. With Force enhanced strength, Anakin lifted Palo up and hurled him into a sharp, jagged rock in the near distance. He helped his wife up and she threw her arms around him in relief.

"You haven't won yet, Skywalker. My new strength is more than enough to defeat you. And I'm going to enjoy beating you to a bloody pulp!" Palo screamed maniacally. Anakin ignored him for the moment and gingerly caressed the bruise forming on his beloved's cheek.

"Everything's going to be okay now," he assured her, as he captured her lips in a brief, but passion filled kiss. He then turned to the abomination that had dared to hurt the woman he loved. Padme watched in amazement, as a bright white aura surrounded her husband. Anakin knew that he had already used an intense amount of power. Using more would leave him dangerously weak. But if it was enough to make sure Palo never haunted his angel again, then he would do whatever he had to.

"You say that you can handle me...so let's see you back it up," Anakin growled. Palo smirked and ignited a light whip, before charging at the Chosen One, his ultimate nemesis...


	5. Part 5 of 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 5! The intense excitement continues and accelerates at hyper speed in this next installment. Enjoy and let me know what you think! :)

Shattered Peace: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 5/?

Sifo-Dyas chuckled evilly, as his saber crashed down upon Dooku's with unrelenting power.

"I...will not let you destroy my family," Yan said, as he struggled against the Sith Master.

"You puzzle me, Yan. You could have joined me all those years ago and the galaxy would have been ours! But instead of choosing unlimited power, you chose to adopt that brat and raise him with that insignificant woman. What a fool you are," Sifo taunted.

"Elana and Qui-Gon saved my soul from the same darkness that has destroyed yours. And I may not possess the power to destroy your evil, but Anakin does," Yan warned. Sifo chuckled

"Ah, but not even the Great Chosen One can expel as much power as he has today and still not be drained from it. He will be ripe for my picking when Palo finishes with him. That stupid pawn is going to put Skywalker and his wife exactly where I need them! His power will soon serve me and the Senator...will bare an heir for me! Nothing can stop me now!" Sifo ranted, as he shoved his foot into Dooku's gut. The aging Jedi rolled away from the Sith's deadly thrust and quickly got to his feet again.

"You haven't won yet and I will see to it that you don't," Yan replied, as he engaged the Sith Lord in battle again.

~*~

Even against all four of them, Xanatos held strong, thanks to the fact that he never got tired. The same could not be said for the four Jedi Masters. Despite all their skills and years of training, the bio-mechanical monstrosity before them seemed almost unstoppable.

"We can't keep this pace up much longer," Obi-Wan whispered to his father, as they watched Mace and Yoda duel him while they caught their breath.

"_Obi-Wan!"_

"Anakin?" he asked, as he heard the call through the Force.

"_Draw on my power through our bond. It's the only way to defeat Xanatos," _Anakin said.

"No Anakin, your power is already at dangerously low levels," Qui-Gon protested.

"_It doesn't matter dad. You have to destroy Xanatos now while you've got him cornered,"_ Anakin insisted. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan exchanged a worried glance.

"_Do it!"_ Anakin called. Qui-Gon ignited his blade and jumped back into the fray to distract Xanatos. Obi-Wan ignited his blade and did as Anakin instructed, drawing on the power his brother was lending to him. He looked on in shock, as the blade blazed with white fire all of the sudden. His hands shook, as he held the hilt tightly. Anakin made it look easy when he handled this magnitude of power, but it was by no means easy. Obi-Wan calmed himself with the Force and waited for his opening. Xanatos laughed maniacally, as the three seasoned Jedi struggled to hold him at bay.

"Pitiful, the three of you are. I'm about to eliminate three of the most prominent Jedi Masters on the Council. My name will live in infamy after this day," Xanatos boasted. Suddenly, the bio-android felt searing pain pierce his artificial nerve endings. He looked down and saw the glowing white blade protruding through his body.

"No, you'll just be a bad memory," Obi-Wan replied.

"It's not possible!" Xanatos screamed, as the fire of the Chosen One ate away at him. Mace finished him, by swiping his blade through Xanatos' neck. The white flames squelched him out of existence.

"Go to help Master Dooku, we will. In grave danger, Anakin is. Go, the two of you will," Yoda said, as he and Mace left to help Yan. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan headed in the opposite direction to help Anakin and Padme. They were so focused on their task that they didn't notice that Jayden and Jenna, who had shuck away from their grandmothers, were following them.

~*~

Anakin doubled over in pain, as Palo landed an unfair punch to his gut. Lending his power to Obi-Wan had taken an even bigger toll on him, but Xanatos had been destroyed and that was in their favor. But someone had trained him not only how to fight, but how to wield a light whip. But it didn't matter how strong he was. Padme's safety was all that mattered to him. He saw Palo's next punch coming and he caught the psycho's fist in his hand.

"You're weak Skywalker. Your powers are drained," Palo taunted. Anakin smirked.

"I still have enough left to kill you. I got accused of killing you last time, but I didn't actually get the pleasure of doing it. This time I will and I'll make sure you can never come back to hurt her!" Anakin said, as he thrust his knee into the bio-androids chest. He quickly recovered and pummeled his fists into Anakin. The Jedi ignited his glowing white blade, as Palo swung his light whip around. Palo grimaced in pain, as he felt several blasts slam into his back, chipping away at his artificial skin. He turned and glared at Padme.

"So you want to play too?" he asked, as he sent his glowing weapon whipping toward her.

"Padme!" Anakin cried. The whip came just three inches short of striking her. Anakin roared, as he toppled Palo to the ground, wrestling the weapon from his hands. Palo shoved his feet into Anakin's chest and with a vicious double footed kick, he threw Anakin off, snapping four of his ribs in the process. Anakin landed on the ground, out of breath, and screaming in pain, as he held his chest.

"Anakin!" Padme screamed in terror.

"No...Padme run!" Anakin cried, as he saw Palo stalking toward her. But Padme was frozen in fear by the man approaching her. The look on his face promised that he would show her no mercy.

"You're mine Padme and you're about to get a very painful reminder. When I'm done with you, you'll never defy me again!" he screamed at her, as he drew his light whip. Padme screamed, as he light whip came at her.

"Padme!" both Riley and Anakin screamed. But the light whip was ceased by the crossed emerald and sapphire blades, belonging to Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan.

"Are you all right?" Obi-Wan asked. She nodded.

"Go check on Anakin," Qui-Gon requested of her. She quickly got up and raced to her husband's side.

~*~

Yan breathed heavily, as he struggled to his feet.

"You fought valiantly, my friend. But you are defeated and I have more pressing things to deal with," Sifo said, as he raised his light saber, preparing to bring it down upon Yan in a killing blow. But an amethyst blade parried his and Sifo felt himself be thrust back with the Force. He regained his footing and set his sights on the small Jedi Master that was responsible for it.

"Well, well, Master Yoda. I should have known you'd come to your old apprentice's aide," Sifo said.

"Enough damage, your evil has done on this day. Allow you to take more lives, I will not," Yoda responded. Sifo chuckled.

"We shall see," he said, as he hurled black Force lightning at the tiny Jedi. Yoda caught it in his hand, but the strength of it proved to be too much and threw him back several feet. Sifo chuckled, preparing to pour more of his attack into the vulnerable Jedi, but Mace caught the black lightning with his violet blade. He struggled against the intensity, as Yoda got to his feet. He ignited his emerald blade and Yan ignited his sapphire saber. Sifo ceased his lightning attack and drew his own weapon, as battle erupted between them.

~*~

Qui-Gon cried out, as he went skidding to the ground and groaned painfully as Obi-Wan was thrown into him.

"Blast!" Obi-Wan groaned in pain. The bio android had worked them over good, especially since they were already tired from their battle with Xanatos. Palo stalked toward Anakin and Padme again. Anakin struggled to get up with Padme's help.

"Surrender to me Padme and I'll let them live," Palo said. Anakin gritted his teeth in pain, as he stood between his wife and the advancing monster.

"Not a chance, you bastard," Anakin spat, as he wiped blood from his lips. Padme saw the blood that trickled from his mouth and knew it meant he was bleeding internally. She stepped in front of him and faced him.

"Ani...you're hurt. You can't fight anymore," Padme pleaded.

"It doesn't matter. I'll die before I let him touch you," Anakin replied, as he drew every last bit of power he could muster, intensifying his aura.

"That's what I'm afraid of. I won't lose you!" she cried. But he sidestepped her and ignited his shimmering white blade. Anakin's saber crashed against the light whip, but his strength was weakened and Palo remained strong. Anakin fell to one knee, as he struggled to keep pace with Padme's tormentor. Padme took her Sentry blaster and squeezed the trigger, pummeling blasts into Palo again. He growled and reached out to her. She yelped, as he lifted her by the neck with one hand and tossed her away like a rag doll. Anakin waited for her to get back up, but she didn't.

"Padme!" he cried, as his light saber flickered from white to sapphire. The aura around him faded and he felt Palo slam his elbow into the space between his shoulders, sending him to the ground.

"I've been waiting years for the chance to kill you, Skywalker. You ruined my life! And now you'll die!" Palo screamed, as he prepared to drive a vibro blade into Anakin's back. But Riley roared angrily and jumped on the bio android's back, wrestling him to the ground. Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan came to his aide, as Anakin crawled to Padme. She was just waking up and he nearly collapsed on her.

"Oh Anakin," she cried, as she held his handsome face in her hands.

"You have to get out of here Padme. He's too strong," Anakin said.

"I will not leave you. He may be strong, but he's not stronger than our love," Padme insisted. They heard Palo cry out in rage, as he threw his three attackers of.

"I told you fools that I'm too strong for you now!" Palo screamed, as he stalked toward them again.

"Draw energy from me through our bond, just like we did all those years ago when we were trapped by Garret Wells. Do you remember?" she asked.

"How could I forget?" he said, as he recalled the memory.

~*~

"_It's strange that we're able to even communicate thought the Force with each other," Anakin mentioned. _

"_Why do you say that?" Padme asked. _

"_Because I shouldn't be able to feel it at all and I can't, except through you," Anakin replied. _

"_What do you think it means?" Padme asked. _

"_I think it means that our love is strong enough to overcome anything," Anakin replied. Padme smiled, as his lips descended on hers. _

"_I think so too," Padme said, as she contemplated what else it could mean. _

"_Ani...what if you're not feeling the Force through me necessarily, but maybe because of me," Padme replied. _

"_What are you getting at?" he asked. _

"_I'm saying that if this drug is supposed to cut you off from the Force completely, then in reality, it should have cut me off too, because I feel the Force through you. I've heard your grandfather say what a strong Force presence you have. What if the drug isn't strong enough to suppress you fully? It would only be a matter of time before you became immune to it," Padme said. Anakin looked at her in amazement. _

_You're brilliant," Anakin said, his eyes wide with hope. Before she could react, he crushed his lips against hers in a searing, passionate kiss. Though their bond, he opened himself to the Force. He could feel the battle between the drug and the midichlorians in his blood, as his whole body was tingling. He kept himself open, as long as he could before the drug managed to close him off. Anakin broke the kiss and looked into her eyes. _

"_My body is fighting it. You were right. My midichlorians will eventually win and I'll become immune to it," Anakin said. Padme grinned, throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly._

~*~

It's the only way to destroy him," Padme told her husband.

"Maybe, but it's too dangerous. I won't risk your life like that. I'd be drawing energy off your very life force," he replied.

"And I won't lose you! I'll be fine. Our love is too strong and we can do this together. He's my demon and it's only right that I help vanquish him," she said passionately. And he realized that she needed this. He still haunted her in her dreams from time to time, especially since they had found out he was alive again in android form. He nodded to her, as they helped each other up. Their eyes locked, as their souls entwined.

"I love you so much," he rasped, as he could feel the essence of her love filling him up.

"And I love you and I won't lose you to anymore, least of all this monster," Padme said, as she brought her lips to his in a tender, sweet kiss. Anakin took his light saber in his hand and it blazed with white fire. Palo roared in anger, as he thrust his light whip at them. But it shattered into pieces, as it crashed against a glowing white shield. The others could only look on in wonder and Palo could only look on in fear.

~*~

Sifo Dyas felt the explosion of power coming from the Chosen One, though something about it felt slightly different. This was his chance. The Chosen One and his wife would be easily captured. He hurled Force lightning at the three Jedi Masters and took off running with Force enhanced speed.

"We have to stop him," Mace called.

"He's after Anakin and he has an interest in Padme as well," Yan said.

"Dangerously low, Anakin's energy is. Fight another battle today, he cannot," Yoda said gravely, as the three of them followed the Sith Master.

~*~

Padme gazed up into his dark blue eyes and put her hands on his, which held his weapon. What was happening between them was unfathomable, as the pulsing energy all around them had been created solely by their love.

"No...this isn't possible!" Palo roared, as he struggled to stay on his feet and shied away from the blinding energy.

"You'll never hurt her again," Anakin said, as flail of white energy erupted from them and cut through him like nothing. Two more flails hit him and he screamed in pained rage, as his body erupted in white fire. A blinding explosion ended him for good, as even his ashes burned to nothingness. It was over. Palo was dead forever. The light around them dissipated and they ell to their knees in each other's embrace.

"That was pretty intense," Anakin told her with a smile.

"It was. But now we need to get you to Bant," she said.

"Mommy! Daddy!" their five children called, as they bounded to them.

"What are all of you doing here?" Padme exclaimed.

"We were worried mommy," Jenna said.

"These two wandered off and the three of us came to find them," Leia explained.

"What have Daddy and I told you about wandering off?" Padme questioned her young ones.

"But you and Daddy were in trouble! We felt it!" Jayden said.

"I know sweetie, but it's still too dangerous out here," Padme replied.

"Mommy's right, you two," Anakin added, as he grimaced in pain when he tried to move.

"Daddy, are you hurt?" Kimberly asked.

"Daddy's fine, tiny angel. Don't worry," he replied, flashing her a reassuring smile.

"Anakin, we need to get you to Bant," Padme repeated.

"I'll be fine Padme," he insisted stubbornly. Padme sighed and turned to her oldest son.

"How's your head, sweetie?" she asked, as she caressed the bandage on his forehead.

"Fine. Bant said, it was just a bump. No concussion," he replied. Anakin chuckled.

"We Skywalker's have really hard heads," he joked.

"Yes we do. And you are still going to see Bant, my hard headed, stubborn husband," Padme replied sternly. They looked over to see that Rex and Cody had arrived.

"The De'reux family has escaped, along with many of the other convicts. We have managed to capture several though. They were put in a prison transport and are on the way to Kessel as we speak," Cody reported.

"And the droids and android soldiers?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Thanks to Master Skywalker, the android soldiers have all been destroyed. We took care of the remaining bucket heads," Rex said.

"We nearly have the planet secure again," Cody added.

"Good. We need Republic transports to aide us. It is better if we move all our people off this planet as soon as possible," Qui-Gon said.

"Several Republic Navy transports are already en route to Bandomeer," Cody said.

"Yeah, they should be here in a couple hours," Rex added.

"Perfect. That's plenty of time for you to get those ribs healed. You too Daddy," Padme said.

"Really Padme, I'm fine," Anakin complained.

"Rex, will you help my husband up and get him to Bant?" Padme asked.

"Yes Ma'am," Rex obeyed, as he gingerly started helping Anakin up.

"You look like hell, Sir," Rex teased.

"Very funny. I order you to disregard my wife's order," Anakin said. Rex chuckled.

"Sir, I may be a Clone, but I ain't stupid. Even I know that it's unwise to upset a woman, especially one carrying a blaster," he joked.

"You're a real comedian today, Rexie. And stop calling me Sir," Anakin barked.

"Do you make it your life's mission to be a royal pain in the ass?" Rex asked jokingly.

"Oh, you have no idea," Obi-Wan chuckled, as he suddenly sensed something; a small twinge of danger in his senses. And the others felt it too. Padme gasped, as she felt the barrel of a blaster against her head. Calmek's' clammy arm secured itself around her neck in an effective choke hold. She struggled, but the puny, deformed Xalryn Commander was far more powerful than he looked.

"Padme!" Riley called, as he advanced toward his daughter. Calmek chuckled evilly, as he squeezed the trigger on his blaster. The bolt exited the barrel of the weapon and pierced Riley in the abdomen.

"Daddy...DADDY!" Padme screamed in horror, as he dropped to his knees, clutching his stomach.

"Daddy!" Padme cried, as tears streamed down her face. Anakin growled, as he started toward Calmek unsteadily.

"Don't take another step. My blaster is trained on the little one and I will shoot her," Calmek threatened, as he aimed at little Kimberly.

"No...my baby. Please don't hurt her," Padme pleaded. Anakin stopped in his tracks, trying to remain composed, despite the fire in his chest.

"If you value your life, then you'll let her go," Anakin growled.

"Save the bravado, Chosen One. Your powers are almost completely depleted and your injuries are extensive. You are no threat to me," Calmek retorted. Anakin glared daggers at him.

"Now Senator, Master Dyas wishes to have your company. You'll be coming with me," Calmek said.

"You're not taking my wife anywhere!" Anakin growled.

"What...does Sifo-Dyas want with me?" Padme asked, afraid of the answer.

"I'm so glad you asked that, my dear, because I would be happy to tell you," Sifo said, as he arrived. Padme struggled against Calmek, but she was soon trapped in the iron grip of the Sith Master. She cringed, as he held her chin with his hand, forcing her to look at him.

"Not many capture my attention the way you have, Senator. Your beauty and grace is unparalleled by any woman I've ever laid eyes on; worthy of a goddess-like status. In the ancient times, the Xalryn would have worshiped you as such, for you are as fair as they come," he said, as his eyes looked her up and down. She tried to jerk her head away, but he held her steady.

"Truly exquisite, you are. It's easy to see why you are the wife of the Chosen One. I'm not impressed very often, but I have been quite taken by you, ever since I first met you on my home planet. That's why I've chosen you to become my Queen and bare me a strong, Force sensitive heir," he announced. Padme gasped in horror. Anakin felt rage swell inside him.

"Get your filthy hands off my wife!" Anakin roared, as he started toward Sifo-Dyas. Black Force lightning erupted from his fingertips and knocked Anakin on his back. He writhed and howled in terrible pain, as Dyas tortured him.

"No...stop please!" Padme pleaded. The Force lightning tossed Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, her father, and the Clone Commanders back. Luke and Leia tried to get themselves and their siblings behind the rocking outcropping. But she knew his aim would be for them next.

"Stop please! I'll do anything you want, just stop hurting him!" Padme cried. Sifo-Dyas ceased his attack and Anakin struggled not to slip into unconsciousness.

"Calmek, bring the Chosen One. He'll be coming with us," Sifo ordered, as he started leading Padme away.

"Mommy!" Jayden called, as he started running toward her, having successfully gotten away from Leia.

"Jayden stop!" Leia called. Sifo noticed the small child and raised his fingertips.

"No please...he's just a boy. Don't hurt my son!" Padme pleaded.

"Sorry my dear, but there will be no more interference," Sifo said, as he unleashed his Force lightning. Padme screamed in terror, as Anakin tried to get to his feet.

"Jayden!" he cried in fear. Jayden stopped in his tracks, as he saw the lightning coming at him. He closed his eyes and covered his face, waiting for the pain. But when it didn't come and his mother's scream stopped, he curiously opened his eyes. He was astonished to see a shimmering Force shield was protecting him. The Force had answered his call again!

"I was right about the boy, after all. His powers are incredible. He too will serve me, just like his father," Sifo said.

"No...you leave my son alone!" Padme cried, as she kicked and struggled against him. Sifo chuckled.

"You are a feisty one. How exciting," he taunted.

"Let my Mommy go!" Jayden called.

"I'm sorry young one, but your mother belongs to me now," Sifo replied.

"No she doesn't! You hurt my Daddy and you want to hurt my Mommy! You're a bad man!" Jayden screamed, as his shield intensified in power and sent the Sith's Force lightning right back him.

"Impossible!" Sifo cried, as Padme wrenched away from his slackened grip, as his own attack slammed into him. He writhed in pain and stared at the child in disbelief. Just then, Yoda, Mace, and Dooku arrived.

"This is far from over, Chosen One. You and I will settle the score another time," Sifo said, as his eyes locked on Padme.

"We'll meet again soon, my lovely Senator. I never give up when I want something," he warned, as he took off at Force enhanced speed. Calmek tried to follow, but Obi-Wan had captured him and placed him in stun cuffs. Padme picked up Jayden and ran to her husband's side.

"Ani..." she cried.

"I'll be fine Padme," he said, as Rex helped him up.

"Daddy!" Padme cried, as she saw Cody and Qui-Gon looking him over.

"I'm okay sweetness. I've had worse than this, believe me," he replied.

"All the same, it's time to get you both medical attention," Yan said, as they saw the arriving Navy transports fly overhead. It was time to leave Bandomeer.


	6. Part 6 of 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars.

AN: Here's chapter 6! Enjoy and let me know what you think.

Shattered Peace: A Forever Destined Vignette

Part 6/7

Padme had the feeling that she was falling and jerked awake. She looked around the dimly lit warehouse that was substituting as a medical ward for the moment. She rubbed her sleep filled eyes, now remembering everything. She had fallen asleep in the chair next to her husband, who was unfortunately spending the night in the bacta tank. He had regenerators attached to his chest to repair his broken ribs and one on his abdomen, repairing the internal bleeding. The bacta itself was healing the light whip and Force lightning burns on his body. He looked like he was asleep, but being that her heart was always connected to his, she knew he was awake. She got up and ventured over to the five small cots lined along the wall. They had been set up in their little cubicle on her insistence. She wanted her children close and they wanted to be close. Jenna's thumb lay half in her mouth and Padme pulled her hand away, before gently closing her mouth. Leia and Kimberly slept peacefully. Luke had kicked the blankets off and she put them back on him. And finally Jayden lay haphazardly on his stomach, one arm and one leg hanging off the cot. Padme smiled and tucked his limbs back inside the blanket. Her eyes lingered on Jayden, as she recalled what had occurred earlier. She shivered, as she remembered the greedy, power hungry look that had glazed Sifo-Dyas' face, as he witnessed the raw eruption of power from the small child. She forced her tears back. She wasn't going to do this right now. She wasn't going to cry. The Sith had seen his power and now he would never be safe. Not only was his life in danger, but so was his innocence.

"_Don't cry angel. You know I won't let anything happen to him," _

She turned, realizing her husband was speaking to her through their incredible bond.

"_You should be resting,"_ she whispered back through their link.

"_I am. Watching you is hardly an exertion. Besides, it's really hard for me to sleep when I'm floating in a vat of sticky liquid," _he replied. She smiled and approached the bacta tank. She pressed her hand to the glass, as she gazed in on him. She smiled, her eyes tearing, as he pressed his own palm against the glass.

"_You're so beautiful, especially when you smile,"_ he told her. She sniffed and wiped a tear away.

"_Well, good thing you can't see me now, because I'm a mess," _she replied. She knew he was smirking, despite not being able to see it behind the oxygen mask.

"_A Jedi doesn't need his eyes to see, angel. And believe me, the word beautiful doesn't do you justice," he replied. _She blushed. Even after all their years together, he could still make her blush.

"_You'd really be blushing if you knew all the other things I'm thinking about you right now,"_ he said. She blushed deeper, as he let a few of his thoughts slip to her.

"_You're so bad,"_ she scolded playfully.

"_Yeah, but you love me despite that,"_ he replied.

"_Endlessly," _she answered wistfully, as her eyes welled with tears again. He was about to interrogate her about whatever it was that was bothering her, though he had a pretty good idea, but the bacta tank began to beep. It was dawn and time for him to come out at last. Bant slipped into the cube and smiled at Padme. She drained the tank and turned the water spray on, rinsing the bacta from his hair and body. He stepped out of the tank and Padme met him with a towel, helping him dry off gingerly. He got rid of his wet shorts and Padme handed him a dry, clean pair. He slipped them on, followed by a pair of his favorite black pants. After that, he sat on the exam table, as Bant ran her scan on him. Barriss wrapped white, gauzy cloth around his chest and torso. His ribs were mended, but he would have to wear the bandages for a while, as they continued to heal. He was stiff and sore, but felt fine for the most part.

"Is everything okay?" Padme asked with worry. Bant smiled.

"Oh yes, he'll be fine, as usual. As a precaution, I'm placing him on inactive duty for two weeks," Bant said.

"I don't think that's necessary," Anakin replied.

"I know, that's why I told your wife. You won't defy her," Bant replied.

"She's right, because if you do, you'll be on the couch for a week," Padme threatened. He doubted that she meant it, even if she got mad enough. But he wasn't about to test it. Her emotional state at the moment was fragile and she needed him as much now as she ever had. He would put his own stubbornness aside for her.

"Fine. Can I go now?" he asked.

"Yes. Just take it easy and come get me if you start having any pain," she replied, as she left them alone. Padme gazed up at him, as his lips slowly lowered to hers. He surprised her though when he picked her up and spun her around, while kissing her passionately and deeply.

"Ani...you shouldn't be lifting me," she said, as he broke the kiss and set her on her feet.

"I'm fine and you're light as a feather," he replied.

"No, you were badly injured. And as usual, it was because of me," she said, choking back a sob.

"What are you talking about?" he asked.

"I worry about you so much, but yet I'm the reason you always have to fight. I'm the reason you were nearly killed yesterday," she cried, as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I fight for you angel. You're my life; my very reason for living. Do you honestly think I regret our life together? That I regret those five little miracles?" he asked, pointing to their children.

"No...I know you don't. I know that you love me. It just seems like there's always someone trying to tear us apart," she sobbed.

"There usually is and there probably always will be, because our love threatens the very existence of evil. It's our love that will bring the Force back into balance, so you can bet there is going to be those who will try to destroy us. But I won't let it happen. _We_ won't let it happen," he said passionately.

"I know. But why does Sifo-Dyas want me? I'm nothing special; not really," she insisted.

"Yes you are Padme. There is no one else like you, though I'm pretty sure our daughters will grow up to be just like you. You are far from an ordinary woman. Your beauty, grace, and compassion far exceed the capacity of normal humans. The Sith are attracted to power and Sifo-Dyas sees you as not only a prize, but a means to unlimited power. Not that it matters though, because I'm never going to let him get his hands on you or our children," Anakin replied, as he sealed the promise with a tender kiss.

"Please don't ever doubt how much you mean to me or how truly special you are," he whispered to her.

"I won't. Never again," she whispered back, as their lips met again in a long series of passion filled kisses. She felt safe and was where she belonged; right in the strong arms of her beloved husband. And when their precious children awoke, they would be going home.

~*~

"Play the recording again," Sifo ordered to his droid, as he sat in his darkened chamber. His ship's scanner had been locked onto the battlefield and had recorded the whole thing. Now, he sat studying the events with avid interest and careful scrutiny. This was the third time he had watched Palo's ultimate and final demise. Anakin and Padme fascinated him like no one ever had. The sheer, pure power that they emanated was unlike anything he'd ever seen. Sifo-Dyas prided himself on being a man who always had an answer or explanation for everything. But when he found something that he couldn't explain, he obsessed over it, until an explanation could be reached. The recording reached the part where young Jayden had displayed his incredible abilities. He wanted that power so badly. For years, he believed himself to be the Chosen One. Then when Anakin destroyed Palpatine, he was faced with the reality that he was not, despite what the elder Xalryn prophets had told him. And when they discovered Skywalker, their predictions for the future were not in his favor at all. Thankfully though, the future was always in motion and Dyas never left anything to chance. Today's defeat was just one battle in the war; a war that was still very much going in his favor. He still had many plots to unleash upon his enemies. He also now had plenty of his people inside the Republic to watch his persons of interest. They would all be overtaken with dread if they even had an inkling of all the things he had planned. But they would have no idea until it was much too late.

"Master," Ysanne bowed, as she noticed the recording was now frozen on a screen capture of Senator Skywalker. Ysanne didn't hide her scowl. She wanted nothing more than to murder that meddlesome woman and her husband.

"I didn't call for you, apprentice," Sifo said evenly.

"Yes Master. I just wanted to inform you that Kendra's surgeries were successful. She will be back to serving you soon," Ysanne informed.

"Good. See that she doesn't botch up her future assignments," Sifo replied coldly. Ysanne bristled.

"With all due respect, my Master. Kendra was brutally beaten by the Chosen One. He should pay for his attack on her," Ysanne growled.

"Kendra didn't even last two seconds against him. She was foolish to go up against him when he was at full strength. See that she's not so stupid again, because next time, my scientists won't bother saving her worthless life," Sifo spat. Ysanne growled.

"Master, your obsession with this Force blind, insignificant woman is what is foolish!" Ysanne screamed.

"Oh, but I find her most intriguing. And she is far from Force blind," he replied.

"Be that as it may, my Master, I think you should consider choosing Kendra if it is an heir that you desire," Ysanne suggested. Sifo knew that Ysanne wished for the Sidious blood line to extend for generations to come, but he would have none of it. Kendra, his spawn, was bad enough.

"I will not taint my pure Xalryn blood with that of Palpatine's," Sifo spat in disgust.

"He was a great Sith Lord. More powerful than any of our kind in a thousand years!" Ysanne protested.

"Yes, he was powerful and brilliant too, but still a fool," Sifo replied.

"And you believe this...Senator is worthy?" Ysanne questioned.

"Oh yes and believe me, I didn't make my choice lightly. She is worthy. Not only is her beauty far beyond that of a normal human woman, but she's managed to produced not one, not two, but _five_ Force sensitive children. That is unheard of. I will be lenient today and not punish you for questioning me again. But if this behavior persists, then you will not like where it takes you," Sifo warned. Ysanne swallowed her anger and contempt.

"Forgive me, My Master," she said, bowing before turning to leave.

"Enjoy your little reign while you can Master, for Kendra and I will eventually destroy you in favor of our rule. And the true Sith heir, Palpatine's daughter, will rule," Ysanne whispered evilly.

~*~

The Republic cruiser, _The Intrepid,_ sped through hyperspace en route to Coruscant. Aboard, it carried the Skywalkers, their extended family, the Jedi Council, and several survivors of the massacre on Bandomeer. Navy personnel and Clone Officers made up the crew, as they led the rest of the Republic fleet, also carrying Jedi and survivors, back to Coruscant. Anakin, as usual, was ignoring Bant's orders and not resting. But he was not missing the opportunity to take part in Calmek's interrogation. Mace was doubtful that they would get much out of him. But Anakin wanted the chance to try. He had a small window of opportunity while Padme was making sure her father was also resting. When she found out that he wasn't, she would hunt him down and march him back to their quarters. She would get frustrated by his lack of interest in Bant's warning and get all riled up. He smirked. That was the fun. Because then he would have to use his charm to get her to calm down and fun always ensued. It was just one of the many games they played with each other and he always played to win. His thoughts shifted to the task at hand, as he and Obi-Wan entered the interrogation room with Mace, Qui-Gon, Dooku, and Yoda observing from behind the glass.

"You won't get a word out of me, Jedi scum. I will never betray my people or my Master," Calmek spat. Anakin and Obi-Wan exchanged a glance. Their good Jedi/bad Jedi routine always worked on even the toughest perpetrator. Calmek would be tough to break, but no different.

"Oh, but he already has turned on you. You're useless to him now and therefore expendable. I'll bet he's already put a hit out on you," Anakin taunted.

"You're lying. You're just trying to scare me. But it's not going to work, pretty boy," Calmek spat back in contempt. Anakin pretended that Calmek's works bothered him and lunged at the small man. Obi-Wan held him back.

"Calm down Anakin," Obi-Wan scolded. Calmek chuckled.

"Temper, temper, young Jedi," he sneered.

"I apologize for my baby brother's behavior, but I am afraid he is quite right. You have valuable insight into the Sith operations and Sifo-Dyas will probably have you killed in prison," Obi-Wan said.

"Yeah, hear that, you pointy eared freak? You wont make it to dinner on your first day in Kessel," Anakin taunted.

"Your scare tactics aren't going to work, General Kenobi, so why don't you take the kid and beat it," Calmek spat.

"Be reasonable Calmek. If you cooperate, we are prepared to offer you a safe cell in the Jedi Temple," Obi-Wan said.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll take the deal, you puny, deformed little freak," Anakin spat, making Calmek bare his teeth.

"You should really take some lessons on manners from your brother," Calmek spat. Anakin smirked.

"I've always been a bit of a loose canon. You never know what I'm going to do, though right now, I'd give anything to bash your creepy looking skull into the wall behind you," Anakin threatened. Calmek smirked.

"I told you that you can't scare me into talking. I'll die before I reveal my Master's plans," Calmek sneered.

"I'd kill myself too if I looked like you. Talk about a face that scares small children," Anakin teased with malice.

"You do realize that if you refuse to cooperate that we will have to forcibly take the information," Obi-Wan warned.

"You can't force anything out of me," Calmek spat. Anakin stepped forward and placed his hand on Calmek's head, gripping his skull with his strong fingers. Calmek screamed in agony, as Anakin probed his mind with the Force. The screaming creature fell backwards out of his chair and onto the floor, momentarily free from Anakin's hold. The Chosen One started toward him and he cried out in terror.

"No...I'll tell you everything. Just make him leave!" Calmek screamed.

"Good. Collect yourself and I'll be back to talk. But if I'm not satisfied with what you tell me, then Anakin will get the information from you," Obi-Wan warned, as they stepped out. Calmek's shaking hand reached inside his pocket. His fingers tore open the lining inside and he pulled out a small capsule. It was poison and would cause his death in eight seconds. He couldn't let them get their hands on his people's secrets. The Chosen One already knew too much. He smirked. He would have the last laugh. He leapt up and laughed maniacally, as he swallowed the deadly capsule.

"You fools. The truth will die with me!" he yelled.

"He swallowed something!" Mace called, as Anakin busted back into the room.

"Poison," Dooku said gravely. Anakin grabbed the puny man and elbowed him in the gut, trying to get him to cough the pill up. Calmek coughed violently, but then chuckled.

"You're too late, Chosen scum," he rasped, as he fell dead to the floor.

"Dammit!" Anakin growled in frustration.

"Anakin, could you make sense of anything you saw during the mind probe?" Mace asked.

"Not much. It was mostly just flashes. They're building weapons, but I don't know where. I didn't recognize any of the star patterns in this place, but it was somewhere in space. A ship or station maybe," Anakin replied.

"It could be very remote in the outer rim or wild space," Qui-Gon suggested.

"Then we will request increased patrols in the outer rim and even detachments further out. The Senate should grant us this," Mace said.

"Not if Xizor has anything to do with it," Anakin replied.

"We'll cross that bridge when we come to it. Did you see anything else?" Dooku asked.

"Just places. Some of the people around him were deformed like him and some weren't. I didn't recognize anything specific to pinpoint which planets they were, except one," Anakin said.

"Which one?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Korriban I recognized the Sith Temple from holos I've seen in the archives. The other places were lush and green, so it could have been any number of places. They were Xalryn villages though. I could tell by the sacrificial altar in one of the memory flashes," Anakin said, looking sick.

"What is it?" Obi-Wan asked.

"In this memory of Calmek's, they were sacrificing a girl no older than Leia," he replied.

"What kind of barbarians are we dealing with? I thought all Xalryn, except Sifo-Dyas were deformed," Mace said.

"Forgotten that part, we have. All around us, people of this cult are," Yoda reminded them.

"Master Yoda is right. Xalryn was the only place where they suffered deformities. They could have dozens of settlements on dozens of planets," Dooku reminded them.

"And they're all loyal to their King," Anakin added.

"More dark and dangerous this mystery becomes. Multiply our adversaries continue to," Yoda said, a troubled look on his green face.

"I don't care what I have to do or what it takes, but I'm going to protect my family from all of them. I don't understand Sifo-Dyas' sick obsession with Padme and I and I don't want to. I don't care about his prophecies or legends or technology. None of it matters, because I won't let him win," Anakin said passionately. Dooku patted his grandson on the shoulder.

"None of us will," he promised.

~*~

"Jo, I'm fine. Quit mothering me," Riley complained, as he tried to get out of bed.

"Don't you get out of that bed, Riley Zander, or you'll be sorry," Jobal warned.

"Oh yeah and what if I do?" Riley challenged.

"You'll have a very upset daughter," Padme said, as she entered.

"Sweetness, will you tell your mother that I'm fine?" he asked.

"You're not fine Daddy. You've got a hole in your gut," she replied.

"This ain't nothing. I've had worse, much worse, including a hold in my head," he replied, indicating his eye patch.

"Be that as it may, you're going to stay put for today," Padme replied, as she sat down on the bed beside him.

"Where are the ankle biters?" he asked, changing the subject.

"With Grandma Shmi. I'll bring them by to see you later _if _you're good," Padme replied.

"Ha! Him? Behave? Fat chance of that happening," Jobal joked.

"I'll deal with you later," he joked back, pointing his finger at her.

"So where's that husband of yours? Are you keeping him on a leash too?" Riley joked.

"He has slipped away for the moment, but he's my next target," she replied.

"Man, I sure wish I could have been there to see him put Fett out of his misery," Riley said.

"Well, I'm sure he'll get around to telling you all the grizzly details," Padme said, as she kissed his cheek and stood up.

"Stay in bed Daddy and I'll be back later. I have a husband to track down at the moment," she said, as she left her parents alone.

~*~

To keep busy, Anakin had found his way to the ship's bridge and busied himself with the ship's operations, as well as exploring her stations and capabilities. Unfortunately, the Colonel of the ship, an old buzzard, as Rex described him behind his back, wasn't too keen on this Jedi poking his nose around his bridge.

"Master Skywalker, can I interest you in a tour of my fine ship?" the Colonel asked. He made the old boy nervous, but wasn't about to leave. He was having too much fun and so was Rex. He wondered if he brought his boys up here if it would give the old koot a heart attack?

"I'm fine Colonel. I'm always at home on the bridge of a ship," Anakin replied. Rex coughed suspiciously to cover a laugh. Cody rolled his eyes. Honestly, the two of them were worse than children. Cody swore he was going to kill them both if they decided to pull one of their pranks. Rex was a very bad example to the rest of the Clones, but he was like a little brother to Cody, much in the same way Anakin was to Obi-Wan. Neither he nor Obi-Wan approved of their antics, but neither ever stopped them either. Just as the Colonel was about to suggest that Anakin leave, though he had no authority to make him, a woman stepped onto the bridge. He rolled his eyes. What was with these people? But as he saw the Officers bow to her with respect, he realized she must be a person of importance. And she was, he realized, as she approached. He bowed out of respect, despite his dislike for spoiled politicians.

"Milady," he said. She nodded.

"There you are. I should have known you'd go for the bridge," she said to her husband. He turned and smiled at her, immediately turning on the charm.

"Angel, you're looking very beautiful, as always," he replied, as he took her in his arms.

"That's not going to work. You are supposed to be resting," she replied.

"You should listen to your wife," Rex jabbed.

"You be quiet," he jabbed back to his accomplice in crime.

"I'm fine. I'm taking it easy, I promise. Besides, we'll be landing in about thirty minutes anyway," he replied.

"Well, I suppose you can stay then. But only if I can stay with you," she replied, as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I wouldn't have it any other way. You can be my co-polit. You're much prettier than Rex," Anakin replied. Rex rolled his eyes and Padme giggled.

"With all due respect, Master Skywalker, my bridge is no place for your little romantic rendevous. I must ask that you have the lady leave," the Colonel suggested boldly. Padme saw her husband's eyebrow twitch I annoyance. She knew this meant he had about had it with the cranky Colonel.

"I don't pull rank often Colonel, but I should remind you that I am a General by rank and Command the 501st legion, who are also aboard. My entire family is on board as well, so you can bet I'm going to be present on the bridge. We are at war with the Sith and I will personally see to it that this ship lands safely. Is that clear, Colonel?" Anakin asked sternly. The aging man looked embarrassed that he had been put in his place by a man less than half his age.

"Yes General," he replied, with a salute. Rex collapsed into a very suspicious coughing fit, but to Cody's dismay, though he was also having difficulty containing his laughter. Anakin led Padme over to the view window for a breathtaking view of the stars, as they streaked by. He knew he had been a little harsh, but what he had said was painfully true. They were at war with the Sith and he would not let the people he loved become casualties. He knew that Sifo-Dyas had agents everywhere in the Senate, supporting government staff, the military, the media, and maybe even the Temple. He shuddered at that last thought. He would be vigilant in guarding the woman he loved and their children. Very few could be trusted and therefore anyone he wasn't sure about could not be trusted. Padme looked up at him, as he tightened his hold on her.

"Are you okay?" she asked. He smiled and kissed her tenderly.

"I'm always fine when I'm holding you in my arms," he replied. She smiled and cuddled against his chest. The ship came out of hyperspace and Coruscant was before them. He entrusted Rex and Cody to bring the ship in under his watch. They were home and while the dangers facing them were still there, everything was right for the moment.


	7. Part 7 of 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars. I just created my own little AU sandbox to play in.

AN: Here's chapter 7! Thanks for all the great reviews. Enjoy and let me know what you think.

Shattered Peace: A Forever Destined Vignette

Chapter 7/7

As expected when they landed, a mob of reporters awaited them. They weren't sure how much the media knew about what had gone on during their time on Bandomeer, but Anakin suspected that they knew more than he was comfortable with. He glanced down at his youngest son. He wanted more than anything to preserve his son's innocence as long as he could. He was already going to have to start training him much earlier than he wanted to. It was unavoidable now. But his first challenge would be to get his family passed the salivating reporters and across the tarmac to the transport that waited for them. Walking to the transport wouldn't be any special feat, but getting his children to ignore all the insane questions that would be thrown at them would be.

"We're ready when you are," Rex said. Anakin nodded.

"Keep the vultures back as best as you can," he instructed, as he and Padme picked Jayden and Jenna up. Luke and Leia held Kimberly's hands between them, as the ramp lowered. Holocams flashed and the questions blurred into almost a whirring nose, as they fired them a mile a minute.

"Move out of the way!" Rex commanded.

"Master Skywalker, the holo recording of your son's powerful display has been seen by all across the galaxy and was released by an anonymous source. What can you tell us about Jayden's amazing abilities?" one reporter shouted. Anakin clenched his fist, knowing his worst fear had happened. Sifo-Dyas had recorded the battle and leaked it to the media to exploit his son.

"Senator, the Chancellor is said to be very upset with you for not getting her approval to travel to Bandomeer. How do you feel about facing suspension?" another shouted at Padme. She ignored the woman and turned her daughter's head away from the flashing holocam.

"Senator, some are saying your son could be dangerous in the future. How do you respond?" a male reporter shouted at her, with malicious intent. As the questions drifted to the subject of their personal lives and the raising of their children. Anakin's patience snapped. Several of the holocams sparked and fell to pieces, as they reached the transport. They filed onto it and it took off.

"Jayden!" Natalie called in excitement.

"Natalie!" Jayden called back, as his father let him down.

"Bail, is the recording of the battle really circulating all over the Holonet?" Padme asked fearfully. Bail nodded gravely.

"I'm afraid so. The media is having a field day. Some are hailing him as the Son of the Chosen One. Others are calling him the destruction of the Republic," Bail said quietly, as they looked to where the children were playing.

"He's just a boy," Padme said sadly.

"Yes, but your enemies have seen what Anakin has grown up to be and they want people to fear your child. Making life harder for you and your family will be in their favor," Bail said.

"They can say they want about us, we don't care. But attacking our children is inexcusable," Padme lamented, as anger filled her. Whoever had said these things to initialize the gossip didn't realize what it was like to contend with an angry mother. Padme was a pacifist until you attacked one of her children. Their children sensed their mother's distress, as Anakin put his arms around her.

"Shh…you need to calm down angel. The kids are fine," he assured her. Bail sought Breha's hand, as they sat quietly together. They couldn't imagine what the other couple was going through, but they each knew that if it was their little Natalie was being attacked, they would do anything to protect her. And they knew Anakin and Padme well enough to know that they would fight for their children. Prince Xizor and his fellow constituents didn't stand a chance. They soon arrived at Republica 500 and the transport unloaded them all at the veranda of Anakin and Padme's apartment. A few minutes later, Pooja and Will were brought from the Temple and to their parent's waiting arms. Shmi and Elana went about starting dinner for everyone, as the rest sat down to discuss and try to make sense of the events that had occurred. The five Skywalker children, Mara, who had arrived with her mother, Natalie, Ryoo, and Pooja went to the playroom.

"What are we going to do? They're trying to crucify our son," Padme fretted.

"Padme, most of the general public is on your side. They don't share the media's skewed version of things," Breha said.

"Maybe that's true, but Jayden is still in a lot of danger, especially since the Holonet won't let this story go," Obi-Wan added.

"They're about to forget all about it, especially after you and Padme set the record straight," Yan said.

"You want us to talk to the reporters?" Anakin asked in disbelief.

"Oh, not just any reporters," Yan said, as two people entered the apartment from the veranda.

"Ethan and Steph," Padme said, as she rose to greet them each with a hug.

"It's great to see you both, but an interview isn't going to make them stop broadcasting the recording of the battle," Anakin said skeptically.

"The holodisk containing the recording and all subsequent copies have mysteriously vanished," Yan said.

"What? How?" Padme asked. Qui-Gon smirked at his father.

"We've been back on Coruscant only thirty minutes. Even for you, that's fast," Qui-Gon said with amusement. Yan shared a smirk with him.

"Sifo-Dyas is not the only one who has people embedded on the inside of the media and he's also not the only one who can throw money around. Besides, you and Padme are going to have an explanation for Jayden's display," Yan said.

"We are?" Anakin asked.

"Of course. When you saw your son was in mortal danger, you used what little power you had left to protect him from certain death, just as you lent your powers to your brother to help destroy Xanatos. At least, that's what you and Padme are going to tell us in the live interview you're about to give us," Ethan said. Padme smiled.

"Do you think everyone will believe it?" Padme asked.

"You underestimate your influence with people. They love you and your husband. You and Senator Organa, along with a few others are about the last politicians that aren't corrupt. And of course, Anakin is a beacon of hope to the people. Everything else is just gossip. Believe me, I know this dirty business," Steph assured her. Padme nodded.

"Thanks Steph," she replied.

"So, it's going to go away, just like that or are they going to discuss it to death?" Anakin wondered.

"Oh, it's going to go away, because we're about to give them something else to chew on. And you can thank Zia for that," Yan said. Zia smiled, as she pulled out a folder.

"What did you manage to dig up?" Riley asked his partner.

"Just the juiciest scandal of the year," Zia replied, as she slapped the folder down. It opened, revealing several incriminating holos.

"Is that…Xizor?" Padme asked hopefully.

"I followed him for four nights. Unfortunately, he has yet to slip up when it comes to his involvement with the Sith. But he's not so careful when it comes to his love life. Four different women in four nights and those were just the ones I could manage to catch," Zia said.

"Ugh…what a sleaze," Sola said in disgust.

"Maybe Mon will finally see him for what he is now," Breha said.

"She will, until he uses his pheromones on her and gets her to forgive him," Padme said in disgust.

"Regardless, this will ruin Xizor's personal reputation and set him on edge, which in turn will set him up to slip up later again," Zia said.

"She's right," Obi-Wan replied.

"Plus the best part is that this story will trump all else and it won't go away for a very long time," Ethan said.

"He's right. Tonight, you'll set the record straight about your son and in the morning, before they can talk about disputing your claims, they'll be salivating over the Chancellor's sleazy, cheating boyfriend," Steph added. Anakin was blown away. This was actually going to work.

"Ingenious," Obi-Wan said, echoing what his brother was thinking.

"We thought so. Are you ready for your interview, Mr. and Mrs. Skywalker?" Ethan asked. They glanced at each other.

"We'll do anything to protect our babies," Padme said, as she stood up and hugged Yan.

"Thank you," she said. He smiled.

"I will do anything to protect my family," Yan told her, as they led Ethan and Steph outside to the veranda to do the interview.

~*~

As Jayden roughhoused with Luke. Two of his sisters and Natalie colored on their data pads, while Leia and Mara sat on the sofa, reading their datamags and gushing about the latest teen holo star.

"Hey Nat, whatcha drawing?" he asked, as he came over the table. Natalie's cheeks turned rosy.

"A picture of you and me," she said shyly.

"Really? Can I see?" he asked, as he came over to the table.

"Sure," she replied, as she showed him the picture of the two of them holding hands.

"Wow…that's really good," he said.

"You think so?" she asked, her eyes shining at his praise.

"Yeah," he replied.

"I drew you, because you're a hero. My Daddy told me how you saved your mommy and daddy," Natalie said. Jayden reddened shyly.

"Natalie…time to go!" she heard her mother call.

"I guess you hafta go," Jayden mumbled.

"Yeah. See you tomorrow," Natalie said, as she placed a kiss on his cheek. She giggled, as Jayden turned bright red and she scurried out of the room.

"Jayden and Natalie, sitting in a tree," Leia sung teasingly.

"Ah, leave him alone," Luke said.

"Jayden has a girlfriend! Jayden has a girlfriend!" Jenna sang.

"Shut up Jenna," Jayden whined in embarrassment.

"All right, let's leave him alone," Luke said.

"Aren't you jealous Luke?" Mara asked.

"Why would I be jealous?" he asked.

"Because your baby brother got kissed before you. Cause Force knows no one's ever gonna kiss you," Mara teased.

"Good, because kissing girls is gross!" Luke retorted, as they glared at each other.

"Mara…it's time to leave," she heard her mother call.

"See ya Skywalkers!" she said, as she rushed out of the room.

~*~

By the time they put the kids to bed that evening, the interview they had just given was all over the Holonet. Surprisingly, most bought the explanation that Jayden's explosion of power had actually been his father transferring the power to him for protection. There were some skeptics that were shouting about a cover up, but then they received breaking news. Xizor's holo was splashed all over the news and his infidelity was exposed for all to see. Padme sighed in relief, as she switched the holoscreen off and put her brush down, having finished brushing out her hair. She wore a short, silky white nightgown, as her husband pulled on a pair of dark blue sleep pants.

"It's a relief to know that Jayden won't be over exposed in the media now. They'll forget all about this now for the most part," Padme said.

"Yeah. I just wish I wasn't always putting you and the kids in danger like this in the first place," he replied.

"Ani, you don't put us in danger. The evil people out there that want to destroy our love do," Padme reminded.

"Yeah, but it's because they're always after me. They constantly use you and the kids against me. You are in constant danger because of that reason," he said.

"No…I don't want to hear this. Do you honestly think we'd be safe without you?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Sometimes I wonder," he replied dejectedly.

"Well, I don't. I would be lost without you Ani, we all would. We love you so much. I can't live without you," Padme said, as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I could never live without you either, angel," he replied.

"Then never leave me," she said.

"Leave you? I would never leave you. I could never. I think you misunderstood me," he replied.

"I just meant that sometimes I wish I could take you and the kids away from all this, where no one knows us and we could live a simple, peaceful life. But I know many would suffer if we left and that's why I train so hard. But to leave you? Such a thing would kill me. Perhaps I'm selfish, but I could never let you go. I would die from the inside out without you," Anakin replied, as he pressed his lips to hers.

"You had me worried there for a minute," she said, as their lips parted. He smiled.

"Sorry about that. Allow me to make it up to you," he replied, as he captured her lips in a passionate kiss again, sensually moving them over hers in a passion driven rhythm, leaving her breathless as always.

"Am I forgiven?" he asked, as he released her lips.

"You're getting there, but I believe the situation requires further study," she replied. He chuckled, as he pulled her against his chest and into another series of fiery, passionate kisses. Their foreplay began slowly, as hands roamed and passion swelled between them.

"I love you too much to ever break your heart and my own by leaving you. I couldn't do it. You're mine…mine forever," he whispered in her ear, as he nipped at her throat hungrily.

"Oh Anakin…" she breathed, desire lacing her voice. The bed caught them, as their lips engaged in a feverish exchange. They rolled several times, taking turns on top, until they settled in the center of the bed with Anakin pinning his petite, beautiful wife beneath him. Anakin raised his hand and using the Force, he lowered the lights…

~*~

The heavenly aroma of cloudberry pancakes drew him to the kitchen the next morning. He'd spent extra time in meditation this morning, as he asked the Force for guidance in the now very real and present battle they faced with Sifo-Dyas. He'd seen just flashes of memories in Calmek's mind during his probe and what he had seen and felt chilled him to the bone. Sifo-Dyas was preparing to massacre them. His thirst for power was limitless, as were his resources and technologies. Sometimes battling the evil they faced seemed tireless and for naught, but he never let that get him down. If he needed a reminder for the reason he fought so hard, he needed to look no further than his own kitchen. His five beautiful children sat at the table, chatting animatedly and eating pancakes. His amazing, insanely beautiful wife stood at the stove, making the pancakes. Her mood this morning was much more serene and relaxed than it had been last night when their youngest son had faced the media's cruel exploitation. But Grandfather and Zia had really fixed that problem. He'd already seen the Holonews and read this morning's data news. The interview they gave, informing everyone it had really been his power that protected Jayden and not his own was widely accepted. Anakin supposed it was much easier to accept, rather than thanking a child really had that much power. Jayden was all but forgotten and Xizor's scandalous infidelities were all they could talk about now. After all, he was the Chancellor's lover. This story wouldn't go away anytime soon. For once, the media's obsession with him and his wife was on hold and Anakin would savor this time. He knew he shouldn't be happy about someone else's misfortune, but truly Xizor deserved to be exposed for the sleazy sleamo that he was. His misfortunate was justice, as far as Anakin was concerned and he knew Padme felt the same way. As for Mon Mothma, her problems had only begun. Media scrutiny would double time her today, for it was about to become public knowledge that she had afforded the privilege of mother's hours to other female Senators and denied it to Padme for no reason. The court was going to call her out on it and Luminara was going to claim preferential treatment, as well as simply stating Mon's obvious jealousy and dislike for Padme. If Mon even dared to suspend Padme after this, there would be an outcry against her. This hearing was already going to create more scandal and discontent with her. She was on her way to becoming a very unpopular leader and her own gender, especially mothers like Padme, already despised her. Mon was not going to win another term in office if he had anything to do with it. Unfortunately, they still had to put up with her for two more years. But in that two years, there was no way he was going to let her bully his wife.

Padme smiled, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Good morning beautiful," he said, as he kissed her neck. She turned and smiled at him.

"Good morning yourself handsome," she replied, as she set the plate of finished pancakes on the table. She and her husband sat down to eat with their children. Just as they were finishing up, there was a pounding at the door. A few seconds later, they heard Threepio's worried voice.

"Oh my…Mr. Xizor, you can't come in," they heard Threepio fret. It was followed by an angry whirl from Artoo.

"Ouch…you little rust bucket!" Xizor cried, as they assumed Artoo had zapped him with a plasma charge. There was a bang and another angrily shrill from Artoo. He didn't like being kicked. Anakin and Padme rushed out to deal with the angry intruder.

"Get out now or you'll be leaving in pieces!" Anakin threatened.

"Not until I deal with this little bitch!" he screamed, pointing at Padme. Anakin clenched his teeth.

"Take one more step toward her and I'm taking you out, so please fell free to try it, because nothing would give me greater pleasure than to break every bone in your disgusting green body," Anakin snarled.

"You did this to me! I know you're responsible for this, you snippy little bitch!" he screamed.

"Call her that again and I'll rip your tongue out," Anakin growled.

"I'm sorry your highness, but I assure you I had nothing to do with those holos being taken of you. You have to be careful on Coruscant if you're in the public eye, because you never know where a reporter will pop up," Padme said calmly.

"Don't patronize me, you little…" he stopped short of calling her a name, clearly afraid Skywalker would make good on his threat.

"My wife and I haven't been on Coruscant for the last week. We had nothing to do with it and we could care less about what you do. However, here's a little tip. You could avoid this kind of scandal by not cheating on your girlfriend," Anakin said.

"I didn't! Those holos were fabricated! And Mon believes me. She knows people, including the two of you, are out to get me. She's standing by me," he boasted.

"Then she's more stupid than I thought. Now get out," Anakin retorted.

"Fine, but mark my words. I will make you both pay for this humiliation," he growled, as he stormed out.

"Ugh…and just when I thought he couldn't get any creepier," Padme said.

"Forget him. We should get going or we'll be late," he replied. She nodded, as they started to round up the kids.

~*~

"Please rise for the honorable Judge Annae," the court Officer called, as the Judge entered and took her place behind the bench.

"This hearing will be short, as I have already previously reviewed the claims and complaints that have been submitted by both parties," she said, pausing for a moment.

"Chancellor, I was quite disturbed when I read the complaint and even more upset when I found that the claim made by Senator Skywalker had merit. This is a democracy and your favoritism toward others and discrimination toward Senator Skywalker is unwarranted. And it shall not be tolerated," the Judge stated.

"Padme abused her privilege of mother's hours. That is why I denied her," Mon explained.

"I found no evidence of any such abuse. I am ruling in favor of Senator Skywalker and reinstating her mother's hours. Case dismissed," Judge Annae announced. Anakin and Padme smiled at each other and hugged.

"Congratulations Padme," Mon said stiffly, as she passed by.

"Mon, we used to be friends. Things don't have to be like this between us," Padme said, extending her willingness to make amends. But Mon would have none of it.

"It's a little late for that sweetheart. You are far too trusting," Mon snipped, with an air of superiority.

"We were never really friends. It was simply a politically friendly relationship, at least for me. And it has long since dissolved, as our political views have changed. I've moved on to more ideal relationships with practical, realistic politicians," Mon said.

"Like Xizor? Because, oh yes, his infidelity is certainly practical," Padme replied with disdain.

"Xizor has been framed. I know he would never cheat on me," Mon argued.

"Oh please Mon, you're not stupid. You can't seriously believe that," Padme argued back.

"Well, I do. Now I must be going. Not everyone lives in your silly little fairytale world," Mon spat, as she was on her way. Padme sighed.

"She's just jealous of what a wonderful person you are," Anakin told her.

"She's jealous of what I have with you," Padme replied.

"Probably, but the important thing is that justice was done today," he said.

"Yes, it's a nice change, isn't it?" she asked.

"It is," he replied.

"Things are far from being okay, aren't they?" she asked.

"I won't lie to you angel. There are dark times ahead. But I won't let any harm come to my family. They want a fight from me, then they're going to get one. But we're not going to worry about that right now. We're going to go get the kids and then we're going out," he said.

"Out where?" she asked.

"To Dex's, of course. Because despite all that happened, we still have a lot to celebrate and a lot to be thankful for," he said. She smiled, as they shared a tender kiss.

"Yes, we do," she replied, as they walked toward the landing pad hand in hand…

~*~

_I hope you all enjoyed this vignette. I don't have too many details yet on the next one, but it promises to packed full of action, danger, adventure, and of course, romance. I will begin working on the next vignette soon, so look for it hopefully very soon! Thanks for reading and please let me know what you think!_


End file.
